A Love that Can Last
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: When Adam, Rocky, and Aisha first moved to Angel Grove, Adam and Trini fell in love. Now, over a year later when she returns, during Zeo, will they be able to pick up where they left off and can they make it last? Adam/Trini. R&R. New poll on my profile!
1. Chapter 1: A tearful Goodbye

**A love That Can Last**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. Disney and Saban own the Power Rangers.

**A/N:** Well here it is. An Adam and Trini romance. This will follow the timeline and universe of the show except that when JAson returns from the peace conference, Trini and Zack do too. I hope everyone will enjoy this and review! Now onto the story.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"This is the hardest thing that I've ever had to do," Trini Kwan said tearfully to Adam Park. The two of them were standing in a secluded spot outside the Angel Grove airport, saying goodbye to each other. In less than thirty minutes, the plane that would take Trini and two of her oldest and best friends, Jason Lee Scott and Zack Taylor to Switzerland, would begin boarding. And then who knew when they would see each other again.

Adam nodded. "I know," he replied, tears running down his cheeks. "And it's absolutely the last thing that I want to do." The anguish in his voice was strong and he choked back a sob. The two had only known each other for a short time-only around three weeks, in fact. But it was enough for them to have fallen in love.

Trini shook her head. "It just doesn't seem fair," she murmured. "We find each other and then I have to go away." A sob escaped her lips and Adam put both his arms around her and drew her close. Around three weeks ago Adam and his two of his best friends, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell had moved to Angel Grove from nearby Stone Canyon. Almost instantly, a connection a developed between them which had grown stronger every day, but then the announcement was made that would change their lives forever. Trini, Jason, and Zack had been chosen to be delegates to the Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland.

One the one hand, it was a great honor to have chosen to represent the U.S. in the conference. And a chance to study abroad was exciting, too. But outweighing all that was having to leave Adam in order to do it. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. But nevertheless she had to, which was why they were here at the airport right now.

"I know," Adam murmured back, stroking her long, black hair. "But you'll be back for visits and once it's over, we'll have our whole lives to be together."

"But I'm going to miss you so much!" Trini cried, looking deep into his black eyes.

"That goes double for me, my love," Adam told her, tenderly wiping her tears away with his finger. It did no good, though, as more came.

"You know, I thought more than once about not going at all, but I knew that I couldn't do that to my parents, Jason and Zack, and everyone else. It's irresponsible and it's not me," she said. "Besides, it's an incredible honor to be picked. But I just didn't think leaving you would be this hard!" She ducked her head as the tears came faster. "I mean, I knew it was going to be hard, but this is heartbreakingly hard!"

Adam pulled her close again and buried his face in her shoulder, trying to hold back his own sobs. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked deep into her eyes. "I know, but we can get through this, baby," he told her. "We're strong, and our love is strong, and we can get through anything. And when you return from the conference, our love will grow even stronger."

Trini knew he was right, but that didn't make it any less difficult saying goodbye right now. Then she thought of something else. "You know, one good thing is coming out of this."

"What's that, baby?" He asked her.

"You, Rocky, and Aisha getting to be rangers," she replied.

That made him smile a little. "That true," he replied. She, Jason and Zack had been power rangers up until a few days ago when the power had been transferred to him, Rocky, and Aisha. He just hoped that he did as good a job as the original three had done.

As if reading his thoughts, Trini said, "You're going to be great rangers, all three of you."

Her words reassured him. "I hope so," he told her.

"You will be," she assured him. "But are you going to tell the others about us?" So far, they had kept their budding relationship a secret.

He shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. "Rocky will just tell me I'm crazy for staying together with someone so far away, and I'm not sure about Tommy, Kim, or Billy. I don't know them very well so I don't know what they would think of it. "Aisha I think would be supportive, but still, I don't want to create tensions between everyone right off the bat, so I think I'll just keep quiet about us. That is, until you return," he finished.

Trini nodded. "Then we'll tell them together," she said. "But in the meantime, we only have a few minutes until I have to go inside and check my luggage, so…" she trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"So we make the most of them," Adam finished and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. She responded in kind and the next moment they were locked in a heated embrace.

It went on until they had to pull back for air. Then, breathing hard, Trini checked her watch. "As much as I don't want to, I have to go," she said sadly, her voice choking up and her eyes once again filling with tears.

Adam nodded. "So I guess this is it," he told her, his own chin quivering as his eyes welled up.

"I guess so," Trini replied. They hugged again, this time clinging to each other for as long as they could before pulling back. "Goodbye, Adam," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Trini," he replied, crying as well. "Have fun, but please, be careful and stay safe."

She nodded. "I will. And you do the same," she told him, sobbing. "I love you so much, Adam."

"I love you too, Trini, with all my heart," he replied through his own sobs. Hugging each other one last time, they promised to write, call, and E-mail each other as much as possible. Finally they pulled back and with one last kiss, she picked up her suitcases and headed inside.

And as Adam watched her open the door and enter the airport, he knew he was watching his heart leaving him as well. And as he walked dejectedly back to his car, tears still streaming down his cheeks, he knew it was going to feel like an eternity before he saw her again, even for just a visit. He just hoped that he could get through it.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think so far. I know this is a little short but it's only the prologue. The chapters will be longer. Anyway, when it starts in chapter one, it will jump ahead to right before Jason and the others return. Anyway, please review. I welcome constructive criticism and positive feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**A love That Can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before but I do own Claudia PArk.

**A/N**: Here's chapter 2. It is now in Zeo, very close to when the identity of the gold ranger is revealed. I hope you enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Man that was close!' Rocky exclaimed as soon as he, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam arrived back in the Power Chamber after a tough battle with King Mondo's latest monster.

"I just wish we knew who the Gold Ranger was," Kat said, voicing what was on all their minds. The mysterious Gold ranger had showed up and saved the day after the monster had the rangers down. And it wasn't the first time it had happened either. Several other times he or she had helped the rangers in battle.

"We need to find him first," Tanya told her. She was right. After the battles were over, the Gold Ranger just seemed to vanish.

"I think its Billy," Rocky said. "After all, he does seem to disappear during the battles lately." That was true. During the last several battles, the former blue ranger who now worked behind the scenes had simply disappeared and had returned right after the battle was over.

But Tommy shook his head. He was their leader. "I don't think Billy would keep something like that from us," he told Rocky.

"What do you think, Zordon?" Tanya asked their founder and mentor. Appearing as floating head inside a bluish-green tube, he was actually a wizard trapped in another dimension by the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa.

"I think it is indeed a great mystery, Tommy," he replied in his booming voice. "One that will be solved when the time is right."

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Kat wanted to know.

"When the time is right, this ranger will reveal his or her identity to us, Katherine," Zordon said.

Just then, Billy rushed in. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late, but I had something to take care of," he explained breathlessly.

Rocky gazed at him for a moment and then shared a look with Kat. To him, it was looking more and more like Billy was the mysterious Gold Ranger.

It was at that moment that Tommy realized that the green Zeo ranger had been silent so far. "Adam, what do you think?" he asked, turning to face him.

The dark curly-haired Korean ranger jumped a little as he was startled by Tommy's voice. "Huh?" He asked, blushing.

Rocky shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you were about a million miles away just now!" He exclaimed.

Adam looked at Tommy. "What was the question?" he asked, ignoring Rocky.

"He wanted to know if you think Billy is the Gold Ranger," Kat told him. Billy just smiled mysteriously and said nothing.

Adam shrugged. "How should I know?" He replied.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "You're a lot of help," she said.

Adam shot her a dirty look. "Sorry," he replied testily. "What do you want me to say?"

"Everyone chill," Rocky broke in. He then gave Adam a 'what's up with you?' look.

Adam didn't respond. Instead, he just looked at the ground.

Tommy cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Hey, it's been a long day. I think we should all go home and get some rest," he said.

"And some food," Rocky added.

Now it was Kat's turn to roll her eyes. "What is it with you and food?" She wanted to know.

He turned to her. "Hey, I'm a growing boy," he replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, growing sideways," Tanya quipped and Kat giggled.

Rocky slapped her playfully in the shoulder. "Very funny," he said.

Adam, however, ignored all of it. Pressing a button on his communicator, he teleported out of the Power Chamber.

As soon as he was gone, Tommy turned to Rocky. "What's up with him?"

Rocky shrugged. "Beats me," he replied. "He's been acting like this for a long time now."

"Adam's always been quiet and shy," Tanya spoke up in his defense.

"Yeah, but not like this," Rocky told her. "He hasn't been this withdrawn since when he was picked on as a kid."

"He was picked on as a kid?" Tanya asked in surprise. She found it hard to believe that someone as nice as Adam had ever been bullied.

Rocky nodded. "He was very small when he was a kid and other kids would make fun of him for that and pick him last when they were choosing teams for a game or something," he explained. "But he started taking martial arts and that helped him through it; that and the fact that he grew."

"That's terrible!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I agree, but that's all way in the past," Rocky replied. "He's long since gotten over all of that."

"Then this must be something else," Tommy put in. Everyone turned to Rocky.

Rocky blinked. "Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?" He wanted to know.

"Because you're his best friend," Tanya told him.

"And you're the first one he would talk to about his problems and such," Kat added.

"He hasn't told me anything about what's been bothering him," he replied, trying to keep the worry he felt for his best friend out of his voice.

"Nothing?" Tanya asked.

Rocky shook his head. "Not one word." Rocky didn't say it out loud, but that in itself made him worry even more. In all the years that they had known each other and been friends, they had always gone to each other with their problems as well as joys. So a minute later, when they teleported out of the Power Chamber, he decided to stop by Adam's to see if he would talk before he went home.

* * *

Five minutes later, he rang the doorbell at Adam's house. A moment later, the door opened to reveal Adam's mother standing there. "Hi, Rocky!" She exclaimed warmly. "Come on in!" She held the door open for him.

"Thanks, Claudia," he replied, stepping inside and shutting the door. "Is Adam here?"

Claudia Park nodded. "He's in his room," she replied. "Go on up."

Thanking her, he turned and headed for the stairs. Quickly climbing them, he walked to Adam's room. The door was open a crack and light spilled out of it. He knocked softly. "Hey Adam, it's Rocky. Can I come in?" He called.

"Sure," came the reply. Rocky pushed the door open all the way and entered Adam's room. IT was neat and well organized, as it always was. His full-size bed was along one wall with his mahogany colored chest against the wall opposite it. Next to the chest was a large display case filled with martial arts and other kinds of trophies. Next to that was the closet. In one corner was his desk with a few papers stacked on the top of it. It also held his computer and printer. A small bedside table with an alarm clock, pictures of him and his friends, and a lamp completed the furniture. It was carpeted in soft green. Posters of martial artists and other sports people filled the walls along with pictures of various Korean landscapes and landmarks. All in all, it was a cozy, welcoming room.

Adam was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall writing in a notebook when Rocky came in. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Adam closed the notebook and reached over and slid it under his pillow. "Not much," he answered. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Your mom told me to come on up," Rocky replied. "What were you writing?"

Adam shook his head. "I was just doodling."

Rocky didn't believe that but decided not to worry about it now. "I came to see if you're all right," he said. "You were very quiet and then you left the Power Chamber in a hurry."

"I'm always quiet," Adam reminded him.

"But not as much as you have been the last several months," Rocky pointed out. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me, Rocky," Adam told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Adam, I've known you for most of my life and I can tell when you're lying," Rocky replied, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me what's going on."

Adam stared at him. "I told you, there's nothing going on," he said firmly.

Rocky gave an exasperated sigh. Adam sure wasn't making this easy. "Bullshit, Adam. You've been so withdrawn and out of it for a long time now and it's even starting to affect the team now. I want to help but I can't unless you tell me what's going on." His voice was laced with worry.

Adam shook his head. "Rocky, for the last time, there's nothing going on!" He cried in exasperation.

Rocky threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'm only you're best friend. But I'm telling you, you keep it bottled up inside you and it will destroy you from the inside out. And I hope for all our sakes that it doesn't bring the team down with you!" He slid off the bed and headed for the door. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his best friend was being so stubborn.

"Rocky, believe me, you would be the first to know if something was going on," Adam assured him, getting off the bed and following him.

Rocky gazed at him for a couple of moments. "I used to believe that, man," he replied sadly. "Now I have to be getting home before my mom freaks. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he turned and headed down the stairs. Moments later, Adam heard the front door open and close.

_I'm sorry, Rocky_, he thought, throwing himself back on his bed. _But it's better that you don't know about Trini right now. You just wouldn't understand. _Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over as he lay down. Reaching over and opening the top drawer of his bedside table, he pulled out a picture of Trini and gazed longingly at it. _Oh honey, if only you were here_, he thought sadly, his heart aching._ Then everything would be fine_.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is Adam doing the right thing? Stay tuned for more and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Worried Friends

**A Love That Can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I do own Magnus Olaffssen. He's a very minor characrter that is mentioned and might make a brief appearance.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed. Now onto chapter 3. I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Worried Friends

"Hey, Trini, you are coming to the dance tonight, aren't you?" Zack Taylor asked Trini Kwan as he, Jason Lee Scott, and she were walking back to their dorm together during their lunch break the following day. Between all the peace talks and their regular classes, they didn't get much free time, so he was really looking forward to it.

Trini obviously didn't share his feelings as she shook her head no. "I'm just not into it," she replied. "I think I'm going to try and get some schoolwork done."

Zack just stared at her. "Girl, you haven't been to any of the dances since we got here in Switzerland!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with exasperation. "You always have some kind of excuse. What's the deal? You never missed dances in Angel Grove!" It was true. Back home she never missed a dance. But ever since she had gotten here, she hasn't had hardly a social life at all. In fact, she was bordering on being standoffish and brooding, which as not like her at all. And to say he was worried would be an understatement.

"I know I didn't, but everything's different here and we have so much more homework and I really need to get started on it tonight," she replied, babbling a little.

"Oh come on, a little break isn't going to kill you!" Zack told her, trying to coax her into going.

Jason nodded. "He's right. Besides, that Swedish rep; what's his name; is going to be there and I know for a fact that he likes you!" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe tonight could be the start of something special between the two of you!" Zack exclaimed happily. Maybe this was just what she needed to snap her out of the funk she'd been in since arriving.

But Trini just groaned and shook her head. "His name is Magnus Olaffssen and he's not my type," she told him, sounding a little impatient.

"How is he not your type?" Jason asked her. "Both of you are super smart, very environmentally conscious, sensitive and great listeners. "You'd make a great couple."

Trini stopped and looked at him incredulously. "He spends all his free time skiing, snowboarding, and playing video games of both with his friends," she replied, a little testily. She was starting to get annoyed. "It wouldn't work even if I was interested, which I'm not. So please quit trying to set me up with people." She turned back around and started walking again, a little faster this time.

"Trini, wait!" Zack exclaimed, as he and Jason hurried to catch up with her.

"I can't," Trini answered impatiently. "I have things to do." She reached her dorm and jogged up the front walk. "I'll talk to you guys later!" She called to Zack and Jason as she reached the door. Before either of them could reply, she opened the door and went inside.

Going straight to her room, she entered and shut the door behind her. She went to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a picture of Adam, she flopped on her bed on her back and stared at it. _Oh sweetheart, I miss you so much_, she thought, as tears filled her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks.

Outside, Jason and Zack exchanged puzzled looks. "Man, what is up with her?" Zack wanted to know. "She's been acting strange since we got her last year!"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "But we're going to find out. After the dance tonight, we're going to have a talk with her."

"Good," Zack said, the relief evident in his voice. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm starting to seriously worry about her."

"Me too, bro," Jason told him. "But we're going to get to the bottom of this tonight, one way or another."

Relieved not only to have Jason taking charge, but also at the prospect of finally finding out what was going on with one of his closest friends, he smiled. "I just hope she will talk," he said. On every previous occasion that they had tried to get her to open up and talk, she had refused, instead insisting that everything was fine.

"Don't worry, we won't leave until she does," Jason replied, his voice filled with determination.

Jason's words made Zack feel better and as they headed for their own dorm to get lunch, he started talking about all the pretty girls that would be at the dance.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, all the rangers were in the Youth Center. Tommy and Rocky were sparring, Kat and Tanya were doing homework, and Adam was just sitting there staring off into space. A bunch of other teens and youth were there as well, working out, playing video games, eating, etc.

Just then, a new song came on the jukebox. Tanya looked up from her work and grinned. "I love this song!" She exclaimed.

"Me, too," Kat agreed. "What about you, Adam?" She asked the brooding Korean ranger.

Adam didn't respond, he just kept staring off into space.

"I don't think he heard you, Kat," Tanya told her.

Kat nodded. "I know," she replied. "I wonder if Rocky was able to get him to talk last night."

"I hope so," Tanya said. "His gloominess is starting to affect the team, and on top of that, I'm really worried about him." Her voice was filled with emotion.

Kat knew that her best friend had a big crush on him and didn't blame her for worrying. But she didn't and she was worried as well. "So am I, Tanya," she said softly. She then glanced at her watch and jumped up when she saw the time. "I've got to get stretched and get things ready for my ballet class. It starts in fifteen minutes!" Kat taught ballet to children twice a week at the Youth Center.

"Have fun!" Tanya told her as she headed over to the area where her class met. A barre was set up amid some open space and the wall nearest it had large mirrors on it.

As she passed the sparring area, she paused. "Hey, Rocky!" She called. "How'd it go with Adam last night?"

When Rocky looked at her, she knew from his worried expression what the answer was. "Not good," he replied sadly. "And I was really hoping that he'd open up to me."

"Something's got to be done," Tommy put in.

"Maybe we should talk to his parents," Rocky suggested.

"We'd have to be really careful if we do that, Rocky," Tommy told him. "They may not know anything and we risk offending and or losing Adam's trust if and when he finds out."

"Tommy's right, but right now I have a class to get ready for," Kat said. "We'll talk when it's over, okay?"

The two guys nodded, and went back to their sparring. An hour and a half later, Kat's class was over, Tanya had finished her homework, the guys had finished sparring, and Adam was still staring off into space.

The other four all gathered around him and started talking to him, trying to get him to open up. But the only thing that happened was that Adam got up, picked up his backpack, and walked out about fifteen minutes after the others had all started talking to him.

"Well, that was productive," Rocky muttered dejectedly.

"Now, what do we do?" Tanya wanted to know. But before anyone could respond, their communicators went off, signaling that King Mondo was up to something.

"After the battle is over, we'll talk guys," Tommy assured them. The next moment, they hurried to find an empty area where they could morph and teleport from. When they found one, Tommy contacted Adam and them they all morphed and teleported to the Power Chamber. It was time for another battle against the forces of evil.

* * *

Four hours later, the battle was over. By the time they left the Power Chamber, it was too late to finish their talk so they agreed to meet at the Youth Center after school the next day. As usual, Adam left right away for home. Tanya and Rocky were not far behind, but Tommy and Kat decided to take a short walk first.

"Whew, that was some battle," Kat said as they started to walk toward Tommy's house. "Either Mondo's forces are getting stronger or we're getting weaker."

"I think it's a combination of both," Tommy replied. "And that's not good at all."

Kat nodded in agreement. "We just barely were able to win that one. The problem of Adam notwithstanding, we need some help!"

"The gold ranger showed up, Kat," Tommy pointed out.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yeah, but you know as well as I do that we can't count on him to save our butts every time. We don't even know who he is or how long he'll be around."

Tommy knew she was right. With Mondo's strengthening forces, they needed another ranger. And one they could depend on fully. But first, they needed to solve their other important problem. He stopped as well and returned her gaze. "You're right, Kat," he said. "But first, we have another problem to deal with. We have to do something about Adam."

"As soon as possible," She agreed. "It seemed like he was only fighting half-heartedly today." She shook her head. Everything had gone okay today, but what about next time? Adam being like this could result in something catastrophic happening.

"I know, Kat," Tommy told her. "And luckily we still won with no serious injuries or anything."

"Yeah, but what about the next time, Tommy?" She asked. "This isn't the first time it's happed either. He's putting us all at risk, including himself. Any or all of us could get seriously injured or even killed the next time, or the time after that, and so on! When one ranger isn't giving it his or her all, it can and most likely will bring down the whole team!" The worry and anxiety she was feeling made her accent stronger.

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, and it's going to stop. Another battle like the one today could be our last, and I won't let that happen, don't worry."

"But what are you going to do?" She wanted to know.

"Either he is going to tell us what's going on, or we bring Zordon into it. He won't play around with him like he's been doing with us. Zordon won't allow it." He gave her a quick hug before they set off again.

And as they continued to walk, Kat hoped that Tommy was right about Zordon. This had gone on far too long, and it was time to put a stop to it before something catastrophic happened.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts, ideas, and opinions so please review and stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations in Switzerland

**A love That Can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long delay. My computer went down and I had to replace it. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations in Switzerland

Trini had just got into her bed and had pulled the covers up when there was a knock on her door. Groaning, she closed her eyes and hoped that whoever it was would just go away. But when the knocking continued, she knew they wouldn't. Muttering under her breath, she kicked the covers off and got up. Throwing on her robe, she made her way to the door. The knocking was becoming more insistent as she reached the door.

"What?" she snapped, yanking it open. Her scowl disappeared as to her surprise; she saw Jason and Zack standing there.

"Hey, is that any way to welcome your best friends?" Zack teased.

"What are you doing her so late?" She asked, letting them in and ignoring Zack's jibe.

"We know it's late, but we came to talk," Jason answered her.

She turned on some lights. "What could be so important to talk about that it couldn't wait until morning?" She wanted to know as she sat down on her couch. Jason sat next to her and Zack perched on a chair next to the couch.

Immediately she jumped up again. "Do you guys want something to eat or drink?" She asked.

They both shook their heads. "No, thank you," Jason replied and Trini sat back down.

"So what is so serious that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She asked without preamble.

"Why you've been so withdrawn, standoffish, and brooding since we've been here," Jason replied without hesitating.

"And don't say you're fine and not being that way because it isn't and you are," Zack added.

"Then what do you want me to say?" She asked.

"The truth," Jason replied firmly.

"Trini, we're you're friends," Zack added. "If something's wrong, we can and want to help."

"Look, I've told you guys a thousand times, nothing's wrong!" Trini cried in exasperation, throwing up her hands.

"Bullcrap," said Jason. "You don't act the way you've been acting unless something's wrong."

"So let's hear it," Zack added.

"And we're not leaving until we do, so you might as well just tell us," Jason went on, his voice firm. Then he softened and took her hand. "Look, we're you're best friends and we want to help, so please just tell us." Zack nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'm telling you, nothing's wrong," she insisted, getting up and going to her purse which hung on the coat rack next to the hall closet. Looking for some aspirin for her growing headache, she didn't notice something fall out and land on the floor.

But Jason did. He got up and quickly went over and retrieved it. "Hey Trini, you dropped…" His voice trailed off when he saw what it was.

"What is it, Jase?" Zack asked from the chair.

"Hey, give me that!" Trini yelped, trying to snatch it out of his hand.

"It's a picture of Adam Park," he answered Zack, evading Trini.

"The guy who replaced me as the black ranger?" He asked, sounding confused.

Jason nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

"But why would she have a picture of him?" Zack wanted to know. "We hardly know him."

"I know," Jason said. He was just as confused as Zack.

"Would you please give me that?" Trini hissed, still trying to grab it from him. Jason evaded her again and turned it over. What he saw made him gasp.

"Zack, listen to what's on the back!" He exclaimed.

"JASON!" Trini screamed. "Don't you dare!"

"'Trini, my love, I won't be complete until the day you return and I can hold you in my arms again. Love, Adam.' "

Trini, bright red with embarrassment, wished she could just drop right through the floor. Instead, she slid to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"What the hell!" Zack exclaimed.

"It sounds like they are, or were, hot and heavy," Jason replied, shaking his head in wonder.

"But how can that be? We only knew him for what, two or three weeks?" Zack asked.

"I know," Jason replied. "But that doesn't always matter when it comes to falling in love."

"Yeah, but this is Trini we're talking about. "She's not just going to fall in love with someone without getting to know him first," Zack reminded him.

"Before I saw this picture and read what was on the back, I would have agreed with you," JAson said.

"Maybe it's not as heavy as it seems," Zack suggested. "Maybe it's Adam who wants to get closer. After all, it's his picture and writing on the back."

Jason shook his head. He didn't buy that. "Trini wouldn't be in this deep funk if she didn't feel the same way and was missing him deeply and longing to be with him," he pointed out.

"Guys, that's enough!" Trini said loudly, getting up and snatching the picture back from Jason. "It's very late and I have to get up early. And I'm guessing you two do too, so let's call it a night." Putting the picture back in her purse, she went to the front door and opened it.

Zack got up and headed for the door but Jason didn't move. "So, are you guys in love?" He asked.

Trini gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes," She replied. "Now would you please…"

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Jason interrupted her, sounding hurt. "I mean, we're you friends."

"Because I knew you guys would never approve!" She answered. "Jason, you would have just kept lecturing me about how impractical it was, and Zack would have just kept saying how dumb it was to be held down by a guy in a whole different continent when there's dozens of cute guys right here, and frankly, I didn't and still don't want to hear any of it. I knew what I was getting into when we became a couple and I don't regret it at all. I just miss him so much. And as for going to the dances, I just have no desire to fool around with other guys when I have Adam waiting for me back home. If either of you had girlfriends back home, you'd feel the same way."

Jason nodded. He knew she was right. And she was also right about his and Zack's reactions to her long-distance romance. They would have done those things. And they would have been wrong. Trini's love life was hers to live how she wanted. But still. "I just wish you would have told us," he said softly. "Sure, we probably would have done a little of what you said, but it's just because we care and want you to be happy."

Her face softened. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know it's a difficult situation and I was afraid of making it worse," she replied.

"We'll always be there for you, Trini," Jason told her firmly. Zack nodded and voiced his agreement. "And we're happy for you," he added. "Adam is a very nice guy, sweet and soft-spoken, but passionate about what he believes in."

"Jason's right," Zack said with a smile. "He's also shy, and I can't believe him and Rocky are best friends because Rocky is definitely not shy and soft-spoken!"

Jason shot him a look. "Come on, man, you know that opposites attract; and plus, Rocky is just as nice as Adam. Passionate and loyal too."

"Yeah, about food!" Zack cracked, causing all three of them to laugh. In the short time they had known him, they had quickly discovered his love to eat.

Trini grinned. "No wonder the two of you got along so well!" She told Zack.

Jason guffawed and Zack glared at him. "My hobby is not eating!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Maybe it's not you hobby, but you sure can put a lot away at a time!" Jason said through his giggles.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny!" Zack said witheringly.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Thank you for understanding, but maybe you two could continue this tomorrow," she told them. "It's late and I really do have to get up early tomorrow." He words were followed by a yawn.

Jason and Zack nodded. "We'll talk tomorrow," Zack replied.

"Yeah," Jason added with a yawn. He was tired as well and ready to his the sack. He smiled. "Count on it."

"Wait, guys!" Trini called as they were about to leave.

They stopped and turned back to her. "What?" Jason asked.

"Please don't tell Tommy or any of the others any of this if and when you talk to them on the phone or write to them," she replied. "I want to tell them myself when we return." She paused. "Whenever that will be."

They nodded. "We won't," Jason assured her. He meant it too. He would never go behind his friend's back like that.

"We promise," Zack added.

Trini smiled. "Thank you, guys," She replied in a relieved voice. Hugs and good-byes were exchanged and a couple of minutes later, Trini was alone again.

As she headed back to bed, she felt a little happier. She was glad Jason and Zack knew about Adam and wished she had told them earlier.

As soon as they were back in their dorm Zack shook his head. "Man, Trini and Adam together!" he exclaimed, his voice filled with wonder. "Who would have ever imagined that?" He sat on his bed and removed his socks and shoes.

"I know what you mean," Jason replied, taking off his shoes and socks. "I'm just glad she told us what was going on."

Zack was about to remove his shirt, but when he heard that he stopped and looked at Jason. "She didn't tell us, we found out when she dropped that photo," he reminded him.

"Yes, but after that she confirmed our suspicions and told us about it," Jason told him.

Zack took of his shirt. "You have to admit, it's way romantic," he said wistfully. "I wonder if we can get her to tell us how it started."

"Don't push your luck," Jason warned him, removing his shirt and sitting on his bed. "We both know how private Trini can be."

Zack nodded. "I know. But I can hope, can't I?" Laying back, he gazed at the ceiling. "Man, it makes me wish I had someone special like that."

Jason looked at him in surprise. "What about Angela?" He asked. "I thought you two we're going out."

Zack shook his head. "Not anymore," he replied. "I finally realized what a stuck-up snob she is and broke it off."

Jason smiled. "Good for you." He hadn't liked Angela from the start and was glad Zack had broke it off. Zack deserved much better than a snob like her.

"Hey, you encourage me to go for her!" Zack said indignantly. "Now you're glad it's over between us?" He sounded confused.

"I did because I wanted you to be happy," Jason replied. "But she rubbed me the wrong way when I met her and it never went away. Especially when I saw how she treated you on many occasions. That wasn't right."

Zack nodded. "I know, but I was so infatuated with her that I didn't see it," he replied.

"Hey, at least you snapped out of it," Jason said with a smile. He yawned. "I'm wiped. I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Zack replied, getting up to use the bathroom. Within minutes, both boys were sound asleep.

A couple of days passed and Trini seemed a little happier. For sure Jason and Zack were, now that they knew what was going on with their friend. Trini even went shopping one evening with a group of girls.

On the third evening, Trini was doing homework at her desk in her dorm room when the door burst open suddenly and Jason and Zack barged in.

Trini jumped a mile. "Don't you guys knock?" She asked, one hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but we couldn't help it!" Zack exclaimed, smiling. As Trini gave him a mock-glare he went on. "Guess what?"

"What?" she replied guardedly.

Jason grinned widely. "We have great news!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? What's Jason and Zack's great news? Brownie points to anyone who guesses right. Anyway, please leave a review on you way out. It's greatly appreciated.

**A/N 2**: There's a new poll on my profile. Please check it out and vote in it. I'm going to use the results in my next story. Thank you in advance!


	5. Chapter 5: Great News

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Great News

"What the heck is up with Mondo lately?" Rocky exclaimed. The rangers had just returned to the Power Chamber after their latest battle. "It seems like every time we turn around, there's a monster and or cogs attacking the city.

"Not to mention Sprocket," Tommy added.

"Ugh, I can't stand that little creep!" Tanya exclaimed.

"His voice is like nails on a chalkboard," Kat put in. She shivered.

"He's also a spoiled brat!" Adam spoke up. Tanya giggled.

"That's the understatement of the year!" Rocky told him.

"Mondo must be up to something big," Tommy said, ignoring the chatter. "I just wish I knew what."

"I'm recording every battle, trying to glean all the information I can from them," Billy spoke up from by the consoles. "But as of yet, I am unable to come to any conclusions except that he's pushing us to our limits." The frustration was evident in his voice.  
"Don't worry, Billy," Tommy told him, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, we'll stop it."

"How?" Rocky wanted to know. "We're already stretched to the limit as it is."

"Rocky's right," Kat said. "The gold ranger has saved our ass a bunch of times already. Mondo's strengthening forces are overwhelming us." She sounded worried.

"Hey, Kat, we'll get through it," Tanya assured her. "We always do."

Kat whirled and looked at her incredulously. "This isn't a movie or something where everything's guaranteed to turn out all right. This is real life! And in real life, everything doesn't always have a happy ending!"

"Kat's right," Adam spoke up. "Nevertheless, we still have to keep fighting to the best of our ability."

Tommy nodded and slipped his arms around her. "Adam is right. We'll never stop fighting. Mondo won't win as long as we're still breathing!" He pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

Tanya looked at Adam. "It's good to see you a little happier," she said with a smile.

Adam nodded. "I know. "I've just been out of it lately. But that's over now." his voice was firm but on the inside he was shaking. He knew he had to shape up before the others went to Zordon and he did not want that at all. He would not be able to lie to their mentor and that's not the way he wanted the others to find out about him and Trini. But he knew it would be hard. Nevertheless, he would do it.

Rocky was relieved. He wanted to know all about why Adam had been out of it but he didn't want to spoil anything so he kept quiet about it. Instead he smiled at Adam who smiled back. He walked over and hugged his best friend.

Adam returned the hug. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, Rocky," he said quietly.

Rocky patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back," he replied.

"Yeah, man, we're gonna need you at full strength," Tommy added. "But I'm also glad to see you happier."

"That goes for all of us," Zordon spoke up. "You are always at your best when you work as a team. Now, you all should rest and return to your normal activities while you have the chance."

"Zordon's right. Come on, guys," Tommy said.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm going to the Youth Center. I'm hungry!" Rocky announced.

"So what else is new?" Adam asked as the others giggled.

Rocky shot him a mock glare as they teleported out.

In Switzerland, Trini jumped to her feet at Jason's proclamation. "What is it?" She asked.

"We're going home!" Zack exclaimed, unable to hold it in.

"In only a few days!" Jason added. He was really eager to get back home. He really missed his family and friends.

"Seriously?" Trini asked in disbelievement.

"Yeah, our term's up," Jason explained. "It's time for others to take up the mantle."

"And they'll be here in two days," Zack added. "So start packing girl!"

Trini couldn't believe it. Finally she would be going home. After all this time, she would finally get to see Adam again, be in his arms, look into his eyes, kiss him, tell him she loved him, and more. She almost wept she was so happy! She also would be with her family and friends again. She couldn't wait!

A little later the rangers and Billy were all at the Youth Center. Kat and Tanya were talking to Billy at a table while the guys were sparring on the mats.

"It sure is glad to see Adam happier," Kat remarked to no one in particular.

"I know," Tanya replied. "I was really starting to worry about him." Her voice was soft.

Kat looked at her best friend. Tanya was gazing at the mats where Adam was sparing with Rocky while Tommy was watching. "You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

Tanya looked at her. She blushed but nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think he likes me," she answered, sounding a little dejected.

Kat put a comforting arm around her. "Hey, you never know," she told her. "Why don't you ask him to a movie or something?"

Billy smiled. "Kat's right. It may be just what he needs right now," he said.

Kat nodded. "Yeah. It'll be good for him to get out and do things." She smiled encouragingly at her best friend.

Tanya looked thoughtful. She had liked him since she had met him but he had never given any indications as to how he felt about her. Sure, he was always nice, but he was nice to everyone and he treated her the same as the rest of the team. "I don't know," she replied. "What if he says no?"

"I don't think he will," Kat told her. "But even if he does, you'll at least know how he feels about you."

"Some compensation," Tanya said wryly, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled. "But I guess you're right. Anyway, anything's better than not knowing.

Kat smiled back. "Exactly right," she said.

"hey, here's your chance," Billy said, leaning forward. "They're coming back."

Tanya looked. Sure enough, they had finished their sparring and were on their way back to the table.

"Did you guys have a good workout?" Kat asked when they reached the table.

Tommy nodded. "Definitely," he replied, smiling. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down.

Rocky indicated Tommy. "He's a killer out there," he said, panting slightly.

Tommy punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You're pretty tough yourself, Rocko."

Adam groaned and rubbed a bruise on his side. "I'll vouch for that," he said.

Now it was Rocky's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, poor baby, do you want me to go easy on you next time?" He drawled.

Tommy, Kat, and Billy all burst out laughing while Adam shot him a glare. "Very funny, dude!" He said witheringly.

"Lay off him, Rocky," Tanya broke in. Adam flashed her a grateful smile. She smiled back.

"He was just teasing," Kat told her. Tanya nodded.

They all proceeded to talk and laugh for the next half hour. finally, Rocky stood up. "It's getting late and I have to get a shower before I meet Penny," he announced. Rocky had been seeing Penny, a blind martial artist for several weeks now.

Tommy grinned. "How is Penny?" he asked.

Rocky smiled. "She's amazing," he answered dreamily. Tommy and Kat grinned at each other. It was so good to see Rocky so happy.

"Have fun," Tanya told him.

Rocky nodded. "Thanks, but I really have to go." Goodbyes were exchanged and Rocky left. Billy followed soon after.

When they were gone, Tanya looked at Kat. "So are you and Tommy doing anything tonight?" she wanted to know.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, we're going to dinner and then taking a walk on the beach," she replied.

Tanya smiled. "That sounds so romantic," she said, sounding a little wistful.

Kat gave her a meaningful look and glanced at Adam. Tanya blushed a little and looked down. But before she could say anything, Tommy announced that he had to go. Moments later, he left with Kat and Tanya and Adam were alone.

They looked at each other and before Tanya even realized what she was doing she was speaking. "Adam do want to go out to dinner or a movie sometime?" she blurted out.

Adam looked at her in surprise as she blushed deeply. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that!

She looked so hopeful and Adam didn't want to hurt her feelings so he nodded. "Maybe. I'm busy tonight, though," he replied.

"That's okay, we can always go another night," she told him.

"As long as there's no stipulations," he agreed. "We go as friends, no strings attached or anything.

Tanya quickly agreed but on the inside she was shaking her head. _We'll see about that_! After settling on a evening, the two left the Youth Center, going their separate ways. And as Tanya headed home, she smiled, for she had a lot to be happy about!

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Will Tanya's happiness last? What will happen when Trini and the others come home? With fireworks fly or will everything be peachy keen? Stay tuned to find out and please review on your way out!

**A/N 2:** I was thinking about having Zack and Tanya get together. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Twist

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Twist**

"So what are you wearing tonight on you date with Tanya?" Rocky asked Adam. It was a few days later and the two of them were in Adam's room. They had just finished doing their homework and tonight Adam was going to a movie with Tanya.

Adam whirled around at Rocky's words, forgetting about the books he was putting away. "It's not a date, okay," he told him, sound a little harsher than he wanted to. "It's just two friends seeing a movie together."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "For someone whose suppose to be so smart, you sure can be naive at times," he replied. "Of course it's a date."

"No it's not!" Adam snapped back. "So stop saying it is!"

Rocky took a step back, surprised by the vehemence in his best friend's voice. "Ok, ok," he said placatingly, holding up his hands. "But I can almost guarantee that's not the way Tanya sees it."

Adam groaned. Of course Tanya would think that, even though he's told her otherwise. "You may be right, and if you are, I'll just have to make her understand that it's just a friendly outing," he replied firmly.

"Not to get you down, but that might be kinda hard considering that she's liked you for a while now," Rocky told him.

Adam groaned again. "Dude, you can't be serious!" He exclaimed. This was just what he needed-a girl with a crush on him!

"I am serious," Rocky replied. "I've seen the way she looks at you all the time. And Tommy's told me that Kat tells him that she gushes about you to her."

"Man, this is starting to seem like such a bad idea," Adam said with a moan, sitting on his bed and putting his face in his hands.

Rocky was puzzled at Adam's reactions. "Why would it be a bad idea?' He asked. "Tanya's a great girl."

_Yeah, but my heart already belongs to someone_, he thought. Picturing Trini in his mind, he felt an ache in his heart. Aloud, he only said, "she's just not my type."

Rocky was getting more confused by the minute. "How is she not your type? You're both into Kung-Fu, scary movies, and you're both smart, kind, and caring," He replied.

"Oh, please," Adam said. "She's only into Kung-Fu because I taught her, and she's a singer, something I don't enjoy and also suck at."

"But she's awesome at baseball, which you love," Rocky continued. "And furthermore, you don't suck at singing."

"That's not the point!" Adam cried in exasperation. "The point is, I don't have feelings for her like she apparently does for me. And regardless of what she tries, I'm going to make her understand that tonight."

Rocky threw up his hands. It was pointless to try to reason with Adam when he was like this. "Okay, but you can still have fun as friends."

Adam nodded. "I know, but please don't try to make this into anything it isn't," he told him.

"Okay," Rocky replied. "But you still need to look nice, even if it is only a movie." He headed for Adam's closet. "Come on." And as he helped Adam pick out something nice but casual, he puzzled over his best friend's behavior.

Meanwhile in Switzerland, Jason, Trini, and Zack had packed and just finished loading all their suitcases and bags into their rental cars.

"Man, I can't believe that in just a few hours, we'll be home!" Zack exclaimed as he shut the trunk of his car.

"I can't wait!" Jason answered enthusiastically. To see Tommy and the others again, to step into the Juice Bar, to sleep in his own room; all of it was a long time coming.

"So let's go!" Trini urged impatiently. She walked around her car and got in the driver's seat.

Jason and Zack exchanged an amused look. "Well, someone's sure in a hurry," Jason said. Zack giggled.

Trini gave him a withering look. "Who was it that just said 'I can't wait' two seconds ago?

Jason grinned sheepishly. "You're right. And we all know that the love of your life is waiting-Zack stop laughing!" He glared at his now guffawing friend.

Trini blushed red. "He is not the love of my life! I haven't known him long enough for that yet and, let's just go!" She finished by honking her horn at Jason and Zack, who were now wrestling around. When they didn't respond, she honked again, louder this time. "All right, I'm leaving! You two can either stay here and play or join me!" With that, she shut her door and started the car.

As she slowly started to pull out of the parking lot, Jason waved his arms. "wait! We're coming!" He yelled. Hurrying to their cars, they got in and started them. Moments later, they were right behind Trini. A half hour later, they arrived at the airport and another half hour after that, they were on a plane heading home.

Later that evening, Adam and Tanya were walking out of the theater, having just seen _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_. "Man, that must have been the dozenth time I've seen that movie and I still love it," Adam said as they walked to his car.

"It was my first time, but I loved it too," Tanya replied, gazing deeply into his eyes. "It's so romantic when A guy will do anything for the woman he loves, even die for her!"

Adam mentally rolled his eyes. Tanya definitely had romance on the brain which didn't bode well for him. Although, that had always been one of his favorite things about the film as well. He didn't voice it of course. He only said, "Well it takes place during the Medieval times, and that kind of thing was common back then. People got very swept up in romance."

Tanya nodded. "It's wonderful," she said happily, her eyes glowing. "I wish things were more like that now."

Adam groaned silently. _Why did I ever agree to this_, He thought. This whole evening was just going from bad to worse. He shook his head. It was time to put a stop to it before it went any further. "Can we go to the Youth Center, Tanya? I need to talk to you."

Tanya smiled. "Sure. As long as we get something to eat. I'm hungry!"

Adam nodded. "Fine by me," he replied. They reached his car and got in. Moments later, they were headed to the Youth Center. They made idle chitchat on the way and all the way into the Youth Center. But once they had found a table and ordered, Adam became very serious.

"Tanya," he began, leaning forward slightly and looking her in the eye. "You're a great person and a great friend, and I respect you very much." She started to speak, but he held up his hand, forestalling whatever she was going to speak. "However," he went on. "When I told you we're were only going to do this as friends, I meant it. My feelings for you aren't the same as what you feel for me." He watched her expression go from happy to confused. "I'm sorry."

"How can you say that?" She demanded. "I thought we were having a good time!"

Adam nodded. "Yes, but as friends," he replied. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I know you're a misleading idiot!" She shot back. "Who got my hopes up for nothing!"

Adam shook his head. "Tanya, I told you when you first ask me to a movie that it would only be as friends," he reminded her. "So I was not misleading you."

Tanya snorted. "Is that why you took me to see one of the most romantic movies ever and kept brushing my hand when reaching into the popcorn tub?" She knew she was grasping at straws, but she was desperate.

Adam shook his head in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now you're imagining things," he replied in exasperation.

Tanya stood up. "Am I?" She asked. "Or maybe it's just that you're afraid to admit the truth, Adam!"

Adam rolled his eyes. She just wasn't getting it! He never imagined that she could or would be like this. "And what truth would that be?" He asked testily.

She shook her curly hair back and leaned in a little. "That you've fallen for me," she replied matter-of-factly.

Adam barely kept himself from guffawing. She really was beginning to be too much! "Tanya, for the last time, I have not fallen for you, and I don't love you as anything but a friend," he said firmly. "Now can we please drop this and enjoy the rest of the evening?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't believe it. You've done too much for me to believe that you only like me a as friend." Adam started to speak, but before he had gotten even one word out, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

A few minutes earlier Jason, Zack, and Trini, were walking into the Youth Center. As soon as they had arrived, they had went to their homes, brought their stuff in, greeted their families, and headed straight for the Youth Center as they were so eager to see it and say hi to Ernie.

Man, I can't believe we're actually back here!" Zack exclaimed, opening the door.

Jason took a deep breath. "I know what you mean. It seems like forever since we were here," he said happily.

"I just hope Adam's here!" Trini said excitedly. I called his house before I left mine and his brother said he was probably here."

"I hope so," Jason said, squeezing her shoulder. He was looking forward to getting to know him, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya better. It would be weird not being a ranger, though. And weird with Kim not there. He shook his head. He could hardly believe she had actually hurt Tommy so callously like she did! He had called her in Florida after he had found out, but every time he brought it up, she said not to worry about it and changed the subject. All he knew was that she had changed, and not for the better.

"Hey, there's Ernie!" Zack cried then, interrupting his thoughts. He and Trini looked where he was point and sure enough, there was the portly owner serving drinks to a table.

Trini started to call out to him, but before she could, something else caught her eye. Adam was indeed there. And he was not alone. He and a young woman who she immediately identified as Tanya from Tommy and Adam's descriptions were standing across a table from each other locked in a heated discussion. Then, just as she started to call out to him, Tanya leaned in and kissed him.

Trini gasped out loud. The sound was enough to startle them and they pulled back and turned to the sound.

Tanya lips had just met his when he heard a loud gasp from behind him. Jerking back, he turned around and saw the last person he expected. Trini Kwan stood there staring at him, an expression of shock and horror on her beautiful face.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Is all lost or can it be fixed? Stay tuned to find out and please review! BTW, If you've ever seen _Robin Hood: Price of Thieves_, then you know why I said it was one of the greatest romantic movies ever!


	7. Chapter 7: The Reunion

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** I am sorry for the delay but I've been busy lately. I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks but I'll do my best to update again before I go. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and here's chapter 6. I hope you like and please review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Reunion**

"I wonder how Adam and Tanya are doing," Kat said to Tommy. The two were walking in the park, holding hands.

"Probably great," He replied. "You know, this is just what Adam needs. I mean, with the way he's been for the longest time."

Kat nodded. "I know. And Tanya was so excited when he agreed to the movie and all. She must have called half a dozen times today."

Tommy looked at her, a little surprised. "But Adam told Rocky and me that it's not a date or anything, just a friendly outing," he told her.

"Yeah, but Tanya's hoping it will turn into more," Kat replied. "She really likes him."

Tommy felt a sense of foreboding at those words. "But Adam doesn't like her that way," he told her. "He said so when he told me about the outing the other day."

Kat smiled. "Well, maybe Tanya will change his mind," she said optimistically. "She's been looking forward to this a lot."

Tommy stopped walking and turned to her. "Kat, I don't want to be a downer," he began, his voice and face serious. "But you can't force someone to feel how you want them to, and if she takes things too far, it could be disastrous."

"I know that, Tommy," she replied. "But Tanya's my best friend and she's liked him for a while and I want her to be happy and Adam makes her happy."

Tommy nodded. He knew that. "And I want them both to be happy too. I'm just saying that Tanya needs to be careful right now."

"I agree. And she will. Anyway, by the end of the night, we'll probably know how everything went," she told him.

"Yeah. I just hope it's good," Tommy said, squeezing her hand.

And as they started walking again, Kat found herself wishing for the best. Because Tanya deserved the best.

Meanwhile at the Youth Center, Adam and Trini were still staring at each other. Then suddenly Trini turned and ran out.

"Hey, wait!" Adam shouted. But it was too late. She was already out the door.

Across from him, Tanya snorted lightly. "Who's that?"

Ignoring her, Adam rushed after Trini.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tanya called. But he didn't answer or even look back. He just raced toward the door and left.

After he was gone, she shook her head incredulously. What in the world was going on and what was so urgent that he had to leave her like that? She didn't know but she would find out!

At the same time, Adam was running, trying to catch up with Trini. "Trini, wait!" He yelled as he ran. But she kept on going.

Determined, Adam picked up his pace and finally caught up with her almost two blocks from the Youth Center. "Please, don't go. Just hear me out first," he pleaded, taking her arm.

When she turned to him, his breath caught in his throat. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears and her mouth was quivering. He longed to just take her in his arms and kiss away her tears. "What is there to hear?" She snapped brokenly. "You were kissing another girl!"

"She kissed me," he corrected.

"And that's supposed to just make it okay?" She asked incredulously.

Adam shook his head. "Of course not," he replied, letting go of her arm. "It was never supposed to happen." He looked into her beautiful black eyes, feeling his own start to well up. "Please, just give me three minutes." He knew he was begging, but he couldn't help it. She just had to let him explain.

She took a step back. "Alright, fine," She said evenly. "You've got three minutes. Start explaining."

He took a deep breath. "See, Tanya has a huge crush on me," he began. "And when she asked me to go out with her, I made it clear, or at least I thought I did, that it would be only as friends. But she'd been making passes at me all night, so I brought her to the Youth Center, where I knew there would be a lot of people around, to set things straight." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "But she didn't want to hear what I had to say at all and kept insinuating that I was in love with her. Which in impossible because my heart belongs to you. Then the next thing I know, she's kissing me and then there you are." His voice was shaking and he had to take a deep breath to try to control it. "It was so awful." He hung his head as tears began to stream down his cheeks. A moment later he was sobbing. "Please, Trini," he pleaded.

Trini felt her heart aching for him as she listened to him and gazed at him. She knew that he was telling the truth by looking into his eyes as he spoke. "Oh, Adam!" She cried and threw her arms around him.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Oh darling, I've missed you so much and would never cheat on you. Never in a million years!" He buried his face in her shoulder.

Trini clung to him and buried her face in his chest. A few moments later, Adam lifted his head from her shoulder. Reaching out, he stroked her soft, gorgeous, black hair. Then he gently lifted her face so they were staring into each other's eyes. An instant later, they were kissing as if they'd never get enough.

Back in the Youth Center, Zack and Jason were staring at each other in shock. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Zack asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "But that is Tanya that just kissed Adam." He looked to where she was still standing, glaring angrily at the door, as if that would make Adam come back.

Zack snorted lightly. "I saw that much, Jase. But why did she do it? I thought she was a ranger."

"She is," Jason told him.

"Since when do rangers go after other people's boyfriends?" He asked, confused.

Jason looked at him. "She doesn't know he has a girlfriend, Zack. Remember that Trini said they didn't tell anyone about them."

"Oh, right," Zack replied. He glanced at Tanya, who was still standing in the same spot. "but that still doesn't explain what happened. And what do we do about it?" He then realized something else. "Where are Tommy and Kat? I thought they'd be here."

"Nothing," Jason answered his first question. "Until we know exactly what happened, we can't just jump in. And as for Tommy and Kat, they may have went on a date somewhere. Remember, they started seeing each other not long after Kim broke up with Tommy." He started to get angry as he thought about what Kim had done.

"Man, I can't believe she did that to him!" Zack exclaimed. "What kind of a person would break up with someone so heartlessly?"

"A coward," Jason replied heatedly. "She's a damn coward and he is much better off without her!"

Zack whistled. He hadn't seen Jason this worked up in a long time. "Whoa, Jason, calm down. I know he is better off, but it's over and done with now."

Jason nodded. "I know," he replied, taking a deep breath. "It's just that Tommy gave her his heart and she repays him by breaking it so heartlessly." Tommy was his best friend in the world and to see him hurt like that greatly pissed him off.

Zack got angry thinking about it. "Yeah, but it's beside the point right now. Let's say hi to Ernie and spar or get something to eat," he told him.

Suddenly Jason got an idea. "And give Tommy the surprise of his life," he added, grinning mischievously.

"What? How are you going to do that?" Zack asked, smiling in anticipation. He loved surprises, both on him and on others.

"Like this," Jason answered, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

Adam and Trini finally pulled back after kissing for what seemed like forever. Gazing into each other's eyes, Adam murmured, "Do me a favor, Tri. Don't ever go away again."

Trini caressed his cheek. "I don't plan on it," she replied softly. "But if I do, I'll just take you with me."

Adam's response was to crush his lips to hers in a searing kiss. When it was over, he leaned down so his forehead was touching hers. "That makes me so happy I could cry."

"Please, don't," Trini told him. "Because then I would cry, too."

"Then I won't," he assured her. He kissed her gently a couple of times then just held her close, feeling complete for the first time since she had left.

"I'm sorry I ran out like I did earlier," she murmured into his chest.

"Well, you certainly had reason to," he replied. "But I'm so glad you gave me a chance to explain."

"I'll always give you that chance, honey," she assured him. "What we have is so strong and precious and it means everything to me."

"It means everything to me too," he replied into her hair, his heart so full of love, it felt like it could burst. "And I would never do anything to screw it up. Never, ever." He held her even closer and closed his eyes. "Mmm, I could stay like this forever."

"Me, too," She murmured. "But Jason and Zack are probably back there wondering what heck is going on, and we should-"

"Jason and Zack are here, too?" He cried, interrupting her.

She nodded. "And probably confused as hell," she told him.

"This is great!" Adam exclaimed, getting excited and breaking their embrace. "Let's go!"

"Let's!" Trini agreed. Taking his hand, they turned and jogged back to the Youth Center, not realizing that trouble awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? What kind of trouble is waiting for them? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Troube and Anticipations

**A Love that Can Last**

**Disclaimer**: Same as before.

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the long delay. I was away on vacation and then had MAJOR writer's block. But I think I'm finally over it and will try my best to get out faster updates. That said, here's chapter 7. I hope you like and please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Trouble and anticipations

When Adam and Trini returned to the Youth Center, they found it pretty much the same as they had left it. Except that Tanya was standing up and looking around and glaring at everyone. Ignoring her for the moment, he glanced around until he spotted Zack talking to Ernie at the counter.

"Zack!" He exclaimed and hurried over to him.

When Zack turned and saw him, he broke into a huge grin. "Hey, Adam, long time no see!" He replied excitedly. The two slapped hands and then hugged briefly. "Man, it's great to see you again!" he said once they'd pulled back.

Adam grinned. "Definitely!" He told him. He glanced around once more. "Hey, where's Jason?' he asked. "Trini said he was here too." He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

Zack nodded. "He is," he replied. "He just had to make a quick phone call. Where are Tommy and Kat?"

"They went out earlier. I don't know if they're back yet," Adam answered. "Have you met Tanya?"

Zack shook his head. "Not yet." Next to him, Trini voiced her own negative.

Adam smiled. "well, there's no time like the present. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Trini said before any of them could move. "Given what happened earlier, I don't think she's going to want to see me."

"And what was that?" Zack asked.

"She doesn't know about us," Adam told her, ignoring Zack for the moment. "I'm sure it will be fine." His voice carried more assurance then he felt. But he knew they should meet as soon as possible. Turning and dropping Trini's hand, he headed over to her. Trini and Zack were right behind him.

"Hey, Tanya," he said when they'd reached the table where she was standing. "I'd like you to meet Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor. They were rangers-"

"So you finally decide to come back!" She snapped angrily, cutting him off. "Did you feel guilty or did you finally come to your senses?"

Adam blinked in surprise. He'd never heard Tanya this angry. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me," she repeated coldly.

"Yes, I heard you," he replied. "But you're not making sense. I came over here to introduce you to some former rangers and you bite my head off."

Damn straight I did!" She shot back. "You walk out on me to chase another girl and I'm supposed to be happy?"

Now Adam sighed. He was getting very sick of going over this with her. "Tanya, for the last time, there's nothing romantic between us," he said exasperatedly. "We're just friends. Now, do you want to meet Zack and Trini-"

"In your dreams!" She snapped, cutting him off. Before he could say anything, she spun and stormed off, leaving an astonished Adam standing there and a shocked Zack and Trini behind him.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what in the world just happened?" Zack asked before Adam could speak.

"It's all my fault," Trini broke in sadly. "If I would have told you ahead of time that I was coming back, none of this would have happened."

Adam turned to her. "Don't say that, Tri. Don't even think it," he said firmly. "She's just cocking an attitude about not getting her way." But even as he said it, he wondered if there was something else going on with her.

"But if she'd known that we…" She insisted.

"She still would've done the same," he finished. "She's a great ranger, but can have a major attitude when she wants, especially when things don't go her way."

"What a shame," Zack spoke up, causing the other two to stare at him.

"You mean because she's a ranger?" Adam asked him, a little confused.

"Because she's gorgeous!" He corrected her.

Trini made a face. "You're trippin', Zack!" She exclaimed. Sure, she was pretty, but that's as far at it went in her opinion.

Adam nodded. "I have to agree with Trini," he said.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he replied. "She's your beau. You're always going to agree with her."

"Beau?" Trini exclaimed, spinning to face him.

"That's what you are, girl," he told her, raising his hands defensively.

"What's what who is?" A new, but familiar voice asked.

All three turned to see Jason approaching them. "Jason! Hey man!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"Adam! How are you?" Jason asked, as they hugged warmly.

Pulling back, he glanced at Trini and smiled. "Absolutely wonderful," he replied. "And you?"

Jason grinned knowingly. He'd caught that glance that he had given Trini. He decided not to comment on it, though. "I'm so glad to be back," he answered. "Switzerland was great, but there's no place like home!"

"Amen to that, Jase," Adam agreed, slapping him a high five.

Zack cleared his throat then. "Hey, Jase, what about…" He let his voice trail off with a meaningful look at Jason.

"It all set," he assured him.

"What's all set? What is going on?" Adam asked, completely lost.

Zack and Jason grinned at each other. "Just a little surprise for Tommy and Kat," Jason explained.

"Well, that great and all, but would you mind filling us in?" Trini spoke up. She was as confused as Adam.

"It's simple," Zack replied and proceeded to fill them in on the plan.

When he was done, Adam grinned. "That's awesome! Count me in!"

"Me, too!" Trini said happily.

"Great!" Zack replied. "Now we just have to wait for them." He checked the time. "They should be here in around fifteen minutes."

"That's perfect," Adam told him. "That gives me enough time to call Rocky and tell him to get his butt here before they do!"

"Go do it, man!" Jason told him, his excitement growing. "And hurry!" He couldn't wait to see Rocky again! They had only known him for a short time, but they had really clicked.

"Jason's right, but don't tell them we're here!" Zack added and Adam ran for a phone. As soon as he was gone, he went on. "I just wish Tanya was with us, too."

Trini looked at him, a little surprised. They didn't even know her except for that argument with Adam a few minutes ago and already he was acting like they were best friends or something. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Zack," she assured him. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know her. But right now it's probably best to let her cool down after what happened and all."

Based on what he'd seen and heard, he knew she was right. But still, he wished she were here. "I know," he said. Then he perked up again. "But I can't wait to see the others again!"

"Me, too!" Trini again.

"What did happen with Tanya?" Jason asked.

And as they waited for Adam to return and the others to get here, Trini and Zack told him what happened.

Meanwhile Tanya was fuming as she walked home. _How dare he run out on me to chase down another girl_! She thought furiously. And if that weren't bad enough, as soon as he came back, he came up to her and wanted her to meet the girl he had just chased out and another guy like nothing happened!

She opened her mouth in a silent scream of frustration. She picked up her pace; she couldn't wait to get home and call Kat. She knew that she would be as pissed as she was when she heard what happened. Adam Park was a real piece of work! Still, some of her anger faded as she pictured his face; with his adorable black eyes, gorgeous smile, and soft black curls, he was the handsomest, nicest guy she'd ever seen.

Vaguely, she remembered that Adam had said something about the two people he had wanted her to meet about them being rangers. They must have been two of the originals, back from wherever they had taken off to. Feeling her anger return, she narrowed her eyes. Well, they could go back to wherever they came from for all she cared. Adam would be hers. She would make sure of that!

A few minutes later, Adam came rushing back to Trini, Zack, and Jason. "Rocky's coming, but he'll be cutting it close to when Tommy and Kat get here. He was working on his science project and has to finish cleaning up first. He assure me that it would only take a few minutes at most," he announced.

"What kind of project?" Trini asked as Jason let out a small groan of disappointment.

Adam shrugged. "It has something to do with plants and botany. That's all I know," he answered.

"Does he like that kind of stuff?" Zack wanted to know, sounding interested.

"He must," Adam replied. "The project's extra-credit. And he doesn't even need it. He's acing his life-sciences class. Still, he's been real excited about it."

Zack smiled. "That's great. What I know about botany could fit in a thimble."

Trini nodded. "Same here," she added. "Except that I love flowers. They're very beautiful."

"You got that right," Adam told her, squeezing her hand and smiling at her.

Jason, who had been silent during this exchange, began to rock side to side on his feet. Even though he knew it was kind of dumb, he was getting anxious and impatient.

Trini noticed this and turned to him. "Jason, are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

Jason blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I'm just anxious for them to get here," he replied.

Trini smiled back. "So am I."

"Well, let's get in our places, then," Zack spoke up.

"Hey, I'm already in mine," Adam told him.

"Well, we're not," Jason said. "Come on guys!" Trini and Zack nodded and the three went to their predetermined spots. Zack and Jason sparring, and Trini to the counter, drinking a juice. Sitting down at the table where they had been standing, Adam got out some schoolbooks and pretended to do homework.

Several minutes later, the door opened and Rocky strode in. Kat and Tommy were right behind him.

"Hey, Rocky, do you know what this is about?" Tommy asked the blue Zeo ranger.

Rocky shook his head. "Not a clue," he replied. "Adam was very mysterious over the phone. He just said I needed to get over here ASAP. Why, do you know what it's about?"

"Not at all. All my mom said when she called was that Adam was waiting for us here and that it was something important," he told him.

"And I was with him, and heard him try to get more information but his mom refused," Kat added.

"Well we should find out momentarily," Rocky assured them. He pointed ahead. "There's Adam now. He's at a table doing homework."

Tommy looked and saw that Rocky was right. The green Zeo ranger was indeed doing homework at a table. "If he dragged us here this late for help on his homework, then he's…" His voice trailed off and he gasped as he noticed the sparring mats. He couldn't believe who he saw there. It was the last two people in the world he would have expected to see there!

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize again for the long delay. Anyway, Is Tanya going to cause trouble for the newly reunited lovebirds? Why is Jason so excited and anxious to see Rocky again? Stay tuned to find out and please leave a review!

**A/N2:** BTW, I don't really know if Rocky is interested in botany or not. I was just going with how he figured out to stop the plant monsters in that episode where he started to turn into a plant. (I forget what it's called.)


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

****

A Love that can Last

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**A/N:** I hope this update was quicker! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review!(They are great motivators!)

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8: Complications

"Tommy, what is it?" Kat asked, trying to see around him.

"No way!" Tommy exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's Jason and Zack!" Rocky cried. "They're back!"

"They're sparring!" Tommy added.

"And there's Trini too, over by the counter!" Rocky went on excitedly. He turned to Tommy. "Dude, did you know about this?"

Tommy shook his head. "Not a clue!" He replied.

"But you're Jason's best friend!" Rocky told him.

"I know, and it makes no sense," he said thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute!" Rocky cried as he realized something, cutting Kat off as she started to speak. "Adam must have known, he was the one who called me and told be to come over here!"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Kat spoke up. "Adam barely knows the three former rangers."

"I know," Tommy said thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "But I'm sure we'll know soon. In the meantime…" he stopped and looked at Jason. "JASON!" He hollered excitedly. "Bro!"

"On the mats, Jason stopped mid-kick and whirled around at the familiar voice. Seeing Tommy hurrying to him, he grinned and met him halfway. When they reached each other, they hugged enthusiastically. Then Tommy and Zack, who had followed him, hugged and shook hands

"Man, it's so awesome to see you again!" Zack exclaimed.

"You too, Zackman!" Tommy replied happily. Then he turned to Kat and Rocky, who had come up behind him. "This is Kat Hillard, and I believe you already know Rocky. Kat, this is Jason Scott, the original red ranger, and Zack Taylor, the original black ranger."

Jason nodded and shook hands with Kat. Then as Kat turned to Zack, Jason threw his arms around Rocky in a fierce hug. "Man, it's been way too long!" He exclaimed when they'd separated.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Rocky replied, grinning.

Just then, Adam and Trini joined them and Tommy hugged Trini and introduced her to Kat.

"So, are you guys back for good!" Rocky wanted to know.

Jason nodded. "Darn right!" He replied.

"It's about time, bro!" Tommy put in.

"And I couldn't be happier," Jason told him, smiling at Rocky.

"I second that!" Zack added, slapping Tommy a high-five.

"Hey, wait, where's Billy?" Trini spoke up.

"Probably in the Power Chamber," Kat replied. "He practically lives there now that he's graduated."

"Oh, that's right," Zack said. "I can't believe my main brain's graduated!"

Tommy giggled at Zack's pet name for their genius friend. "Me neither. School just doesn't seem the same without him in it."

"I can believe it," Trini said. "Look how smart he is."

"That he is," Jason agreed. I can't wait to see him and the Power Chamber."

"Wait, where's Tanya?" Kat asked suddenly, noticing the absence of her best friend and fellow ranger.

Adam, Jason, Zack, and Trini exchanged nervous looks, which made Kat instantly nervous. "Did something happen before we got here?" She wanted to know. Tanya was her best friend, and if something happened to her or with her, she wanted to know immediately.

But Adam glanced at Trini, who looked at the floor. Zack and Jason glanced at Adam, but remained silent as well.

Now Kat knew something was up. "Okay, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!" She demanded in a firm, no-nonsense voice.

"That makes two of us," Tommy added firmly.

"Make that three of us," Rocky put in.

The other four exchanged another look, then Adam cleared his throat and finally began to speak. He told the whole story, including his once secret relationship with Trini and why he had kept it secret. He ended with everything that had happened that night.

When he was done everyone was silent for a moment. Then Kat couldn't contain herself. "You have a lot of nerve, Adam!" She burst out angrily. "How dare you do that to her!"

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but Trini beat him to it. "Now wait just a second! Adam told her right out that he had no romantic feelings for her. It's not his fault she didn't accept that."

"Why should she?" Kat shot back. "He's only been leading her on for ages!"

"Okay, that is a lie," Adam told her. "why would I lead on her on when I've been in love with Trini since I met her." Trini smiled and took his hand.

"I don't know," Kat replied. "Maybe you needed someone to fill the gap until she returned. And now that she's…"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!" Adam retorted angrily, cutting her off. "I am not that kind of person!"

"And don't you dare insinuate that he is!" Trini added, glaring.

"Then why did he lead her on?" She wanted to know. "Because we all know he did."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Rocky spoke up. He was getting pissed at Kat's attitude.

Kat spun toward him, glaring angrily. "Then what do you call helping her with martial arts, baseball, and whatever else he did?"

"I call it being a good friend," Rocky told her. "And a caring person, both of which Adam is. You don't have to like someone romantically to help him or her at things."

"Rocky has a point, Kat," Tommy spoke up, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a dirty look in response.

"I agree," Jason said. "I help friends with things all the time. "It doesn't mean I like them romantically." His voice was calm and steady.

"Same here," Tommy agreed. "But you should have told us about Trini, Adam." He lowered his voice. "Rangers don't keep things like that from each other."

"Damn straight!" Kat snapped. "We're a team, and that means trusting each other."

"Look, my not telling you didn't have anything to do with trust," Adam replied.

"And not telling us implies that you two have something to hide or maybe you knew we wouldn't accept her or we wouldn't like her or something like that," she went on as though he didn't even speak.

Now Adam was outraged. "How dare you imply that Trini's anything less than honorable, a sneak or anything like that!" He yelled, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Kat, you are way out of line," Rocky told her.

She spun to face him. "So you're okay with the fact that he told you nothing about this? I mean, you are his best friend and he didn't even tell you about her!"

"I wish he would have told me, yes," Rocky replied honestly. "But I understand why he didn't, and I'm sure not going to hold it against him. It had to be so hard for them, being apart all this time." He smiled at Adam and Trini, who smiled back. "And may I point out something else," he went on. "When Tommy said rangers don't keep secrets from each other, you agreed. And I agree with you. But there's always extenuating circumstances, and this is one of them. Furthermore, rangers also are supposed to be mature people, talking through problems, not throwing tantrums and lashing out during disagreements. Doing that makes us no better than our enemies."

Jason's heart swelled with pride as Rocky spoke. He couldn't have picked a better choice for his powers if he's scoured the globe looking. Rocky was mature, strong in both mind and body, and a great martial artist. And on top of it all, he was gorgeous! "You're absolutely right, Rocky," he said, smiling. "About everything. It had to be very hard for them to be apart all this time and we need to sit down and talk about this rationally, like the young adults we are."

Rocky smiled at his predecessor. "Thanks, Jason. That means a lot, coming from you."

Jason's heart leapt at hearing that. But before he could say anything, Tommy spoke up. "Rocky's right. We need to go somewhere and talk this out."

"How about the Power Chamber?" Rocky suggested.

"Good idea," Jason told him. "I can't wait to see Zordon and Alpha again!"

Trini grinned. "Same here," she agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my best friend!" Kat said stubbornly. "Because Heaven knows she needs it right now!"

"I agree," Zack spoke up before anyone else could, surprising all of them.

"What?" Jason asked him, sounding confused.

A confusion Adam could relate to. "What do you mean, Zack?"

"Just what Kat said. Tanya needs some comforting and understanding right now."

Kat smiled at him. "Thank you, Zack. "I'm glad someone here understands."

"We understand that Adam never meant to hurt Tanya and that you're taking this whole thing entirely the wrong way," Rocky told her firmly.

Kat looked at him disbelievingly. "My best friend was just hurt terribly and I'm taking it the wrong way?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, you are," Rocky replied. "You won't listen to what Adam or any of us is saying about what happened."

"Rocky's right, Kat," Jason said. "Before you start condemning Adam, just listen to him. He told Tanya flat out that he felt nothing romantic for her. It's not his fault she didn't listen. The only part of this that is Adam's fault is him not telling you guys about him and Trini. "I think he should have told you, but I do understand why he didn't. But anyway, let's all take a deep breath and talk about this rationally.

Kat scoffed. "Is that all you know how to say, Jason? That Rocky's right? That's all you've been saying since I got here and it's getting old."

"Didn't you hear anything Jason just said, Kat?" Trini asked her. "We need to talk about this rationally."

"We're not talking about anything until I talk to Tanya!" Kat snapped back. She was sick of this. Didn't anyone care about Tanya besides her? Pivoting, she headed for the door.

"Kat, wait!" Tommy called out.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I have to talk to Tanya," she replied without stopping. A moment later, she was gone.

"Well, that went well!" Rocky exclaimed.

"What's her problem anyway?" Trini wanted to know.

"She's not usually like this," Adam explained.

"Adam's right," Tommy said thoughtfully. He didn't get it. Kat was usually so warm and friendly.

Rocky shook his head. "This whole night has been one big mess." he saw Adam give him a glare and went on. "With the exception of Jason, Trini, and Zack returning, that is."

Adam nodded. "His best friend was right. "It has been pretty bad," he agreed.

"And I have a feeling that things are going to get worse before they get better," Tommy said grimly. No one disagreed with him.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Is Tommy right? Will things get worse before they get better? Or will they all come together? Stay tuned to find out and please review on your way out!

A/N2: BTW, there's going to be a new couple real soon! Brownie points to whoever guesses who it is! Also, a question: Should I have Zack and Tanya get together?


	10. Chapter 10: New Feelings and More Plots

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 9. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it and please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 9: New feelings more plots**

Kat sighed glumly as she walked down the Sloans' front porch. Tanya's mom had just told her that Tanya had went to bed about twenty minutes ago. She had really been hoping to talk to her best friend, but now it would have to wait until tomorrow.

She shook her head. She couldn't believe that Adam had kept secret that he had a girlfriend! It wasn't like him at all. He was usually so open, honest, and sweet, not secretive and conniving. Even so, she knew she had overreacted a little in the Youth Center, but she couldn't help it. Her best friend had been hurt deeply.

Suddenly very tired, she shook her head again, and headed home.

Back at the Youth Center, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jason, and Zack were sitting around two tables pushed together. Kat had walked out over fifteen minutes ago and now the six of them were catching on everything that had happened since Jason, Zack, and Trini had left for the Peace Conference.

"Man, I feel like I've missed so much!" Jason exclaimed. "Billy graduating, The Command Center being destroyed, The creation of the Zeo rangers, Aisha leaving, Kat and Tanya becoming rangers, and Bulk and Skull joining the Junior Police Patrol." At that last he laughed. "Man, I still can believe they did that!

The others laughed too. "I know what you mean," Rocky replied. "When they first announced it, instant silence overtook the whole outdoor part of the Youth Center!"

"I know," Adam said. "I was very skeptical, but they did it. I'm actually proud of them."

Tommy smiled. "Me, too."

Just then Zack yawned. "Excuse me. I feel like I've been awake forever," he said sheepishly.

"I know what you man," Trini agreed, rubbing her eyes.

"Then let's call it a night and go home," Adam said.

Trini shot him a grateful look. He was just so considerate. Not to mention sweet and gorgeous and lots of other things.

Everyone else agreed and they all got up and gathered their things together. As they headed for the door, they were still talking. Then they walked out and headed for their cars. "Hey, Rocky, wait!" Jason called out suddenly.

The Blue Zeo ranger turned around. "What?" He asked is predecessor.

Jason jogged to him. "Do you want to spar tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I would like to, but I just don't think I'll the time," he replied regretfully. "I have to watch my younger brothers and sister until two, and then I have a bunch of work on my science project to do."

Jason was dejected for a moment and then brightened as an idea came to him. "Hey, I could help you with your project," he offered.

Rocky smiled a little. "That's a great offer, but do you anything about plants?" He asked him.

"Plants?" Jason echoed.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, it's what my project is on," he explained. "More specifically, the effects of outside impacts on the growing cycles of several different species."

Jason felt his heart sink. He knew next to nothing about what Rocky had just said. He looked down at the ground. "I wish I did," he sad sadly. "But I don't." He really wanted to spend time with Rocky and get to know him better.

Rocky almost burst out laughing at how serious Jason was taking this. "Dude, lighten up!" He told him, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Of course you can help me if you want."

Jason's head snapped up and he stared at Rocky in astonishment. "I can?"

Now Rocky did laugh. "Of course!" He looked directly at Jason. "Do you think I'm mean or something?"

Jason shook his head. "Of course not," he replied, blushing a little. "It's just when I said I knew nothing about what your project is on, I thought for sure that you wouldn't need my help."

Rocky thought Jason was cute when he blushed. "Hey, I never turn down help," he explained playfully. "Especially when they get to do the fun stuff like cleaning up dirt and plant food after me, getting me things I need, washing my dishes, and doing everything I say!"

Jason mock glared at him. "Very funny, dude!' He cried witheringly. "I offered to help, not be your slave!"

Rocky burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" He replied jubilantly. Jason tried to knock him upside the head, but Rocky ducked. "Just be at my place at two-fifteen." He gave the other directions to his house.

Jason smiled. "I'll be there," he promised.

"Great," Rocky replied. "Then afterward, if we have enough time, we can come here and spar."

Jason thought his face would crack if he grinned any bigger. "Definitely!" He said enthusiastically. They slapped high-five and then said their goodbyes and separated. Both headed home happy and eager for the next afternoon.

Meanwhile, Adam and Trini were headed for his car. He was going to give her a ride home. "Man, that was some night," he said ruefully, shaking his head.

"It definitely had its moments," Trini agreed as they reached his car.

"It was probably the worst homecoming you've ever had," he told her.

She shook her head. "Impossible. You were here and that alone makes it wonderful," she said warmly.

Adam couldn't help but take her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "You have got to be the most incredible young woman in the world," he said once they pulled back. "Still, that was the worst fight we rangers have ever had back there." His voice was heavy with worry. He laid his head on her shoulder.

She stroked his hair. "Hey don't worry," she tried to reassure him. "You guys will all make up. You're too good of friends not to. And on top of that, you're rangers."

She was right, and her words made him feel a little more optimistic. He smiled a little. "You're right. How would we be effective rangers mad at each other?"

She nodded. "I know I'm right. So don't worry so much."

He lifted his head. "Yes, ma'am," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head. "Smart ass."

"I know my ass is smart. It knows when to go," he deadpanned.

"Adam Park!" She exclaimed in astonishment. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

He couldn't help laughing. He couldn't either. He didn't usually talk that way. He left the quips and one-liners to Rocky. He grinned mischievously. "I know,' he replied. "But you gave me the perfect opening."

Suddenly Trini was feeling mischievous as well. "You always give me the perfect opening," she told him.

"Huh?" Now he was completely lost.

She nodded. "I'll show you." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

When it was over, she pulled back slightly. "Remind me to make sure I always have the perfect opening," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"I plan to," she assured him. Pulling him close once more, they kissed again as their arms came around each other. For the next few minutes, they were lost in each other and their love. Then reluctantly, they pulled back and got in the car. It was late and they both needed to get home. But before he reached her house, they made plans to get together the next morning after breakfast.

It was almost ten-thirty the next morning as Kat walked up Tanya's steps for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. She was tired after a restless night's sleep and really needed to talk to her best friend. Taking a deep breath and hoping Tanya was up, she rang the bell.

In a moment it was opened by Tanya's mother. "Hi, Kat," she greeted the blonde cheerfully, holding the door open. "Come on in. Tanya's just finishing breakfast."

Kat smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Sloan," she replied and went inside. Following Mrs. Sloan to the kitchen, she found Tanya sitting at the table, a plate with a few bites of pancakes on it in front of her, accompanied by a mostly empty glass of orange juice.

"Tanya, you got a visitor," Mrs. Sloan told her daughter, who hadn't looked up when she'd entered with Kat.

Now Tanya looked up. Seeing her best friend, she smiled. "Hi, Kat."

Kat wasn't fooled by the smile. It looked forced and her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. "Hi, Tanya," she replied softly.

Tanya indicated the empty chair across from her. "Please, sit down. Can I get you some pancakes and or something to drink?"

Kat shook her head. "No, thanks," she said and sat down. "I heard what happened last night and I want to say that it wasn't right at all."

Tanya gave her a sad smile. "That means a lot coming from you. Thanks," she replied.

Kat couldn't contain herself any longer. "I just can't believe he did that to you!" She burst out angrily. It was terrible and it isn't even like him!"

Tanya nodded. "I know. After all we've been through together, he just runs out and leaves me standing at the table to chase another girl." She was picking up steam as her emotions took control. "Then, as if that weren't bad enough, he comes back after a little while and just strolls up to me and tries to introduce me to her and two of her friends like nothing happened!"

Kat shook her head. "I know, it's pretty incredible coming from someone like him. I mean, who would ever guess that Adam could be such a slime?"

"But a gorgeous slime," Tanya replied.

"So how're you going to pay him back?" Kat wanted to know. She leaned forward, eagerly awaiting her best friend's response.

Tanya held up her hand. "Wait, let's talk about this in my room." She stood up and Kat did the same.

"That's a good idea," Kat told her. So after Tanya had rinsed and put her dishes in the dishwasher, they headed upstairs to Tanya's room to continue the conversation.

Less than a minute later they were settled on Tanya's bed. "So what are you going to do?" Kat asked again.

Now Tanya grinned. "This is top secret, but I have a plan," she told her best friend.

Kat grinned as well. "What is It?" She asked. "I can can't wait to see him get a dose of his own medicine!"

But Tanya shook her head. "That's not what I mean," She corrected her.

Now Kat was lost. "Huh?"

"Simple," Tanya answered. Her grin turned smug. "He's going to be mine, and my surefire plan will insure it."

****

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So what did you think? What is Tanya's plan and will it work? Or will someone else sweep her off her feet? And will Adam and Trini's love survive it? What will happen between Jason and Rocky? Stay tuned to find out and please leave a REVIEW on your way out!

BTW, does anyone know Tanya's parents' names? Do they say them on the show? If not, I'll make them up.


	11. Chapter 11: Talks and Surprises

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I do own Hunter Stevenson, though.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review! I only had one for last chapter so let's try to improve that. Thank you and onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Talks and Surprises**

Kat couldn't believe what her best friend had said. "WHAT?" She exclaimed incredulously. "You still want him after what he did to you?"

Tanya nodded vigorously. "Yes," she replied firmly. "And he's going to be mine real shortly."

Kat shook her head. "But he's like, gaga over Trini," she pointed out. "And you deserve better than him anyway,"

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "He won't be gaga over her for long," she said firmly. "Not once I implement my plan."

Kat wasn't sure she like where this was going. Still, Tanya _was_ her best friend. "What is your plan?" She asked.

Tanya smiled slyly. "I thought you never ask!" She replied. "Yesterday, as Adam was trying to introduce me to Zack, Jason, and Trini, I saw Hunter Stevenson gazing adoringly at Trini," she began.

Kat looked confused. "So? Hunter does that to a lot of girls. We both know he loves to flirt."

"You didn't see him," Tanya insisted. "It was different this time. Anyway…"

"Wait, how could you have noticed Hunter when you were arguing with Adam and then storming out?" Kat interrupted.

"It was right as they came up to me?" she explained. "Now will you let me finish?"

Kat nodded. "Sorry."

Tanya smiled. "Anyway, all I have to do is arrange a candlelit romantic dinner for two and have Adam see them together!"

Kat stared at her. "Okay, first off, how in the world will you get them to share a romantic dinner together and second, how do plan to have Adam see them?" She wanted to know.

Tanya grinned broadly. "Easy," she replied. "Anonymous letters to each of them asking them to be a certain spot at a certain time. Plus, I'll talk to Hunter and tell him that Trini really likes him and all. Then once they're together, you or someone, maybe Zack, will call Adam and tell him to come to wherever they're at. I'll think of a good reason why later. And once he sees them together, he'll want nothing more to do with her!" She finished triumphantly.

Kat could only stare at her best friend in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Tanya, that's calculating and cruel; and it's not you. And before you ask, yes, I am mad at Adam. But to do what you're suggesting is wrong."

Tanya shrugged. "You're right, it _is_ extreme. But desperate times call for desperate measures." She smiled at Kat. "So can I count on you to keep this a secret and to make the call to Adam if I need you to. I'll take care of everything else."

Kat hesitated. This was wrong on so many levels. Plus, it could rip the rangers apart. But Tanya was her best friend and didn't she owe it to her to be loyal? After a few seconds of mental deliberation, she nodded. "Yes, you can," she told her. She didn't like it or agree with it, but she wouldn't betray Tanya. She knew that Tanya would do the same for her.

Tanya smiled. "Awesome!" She exclaimed and gave Kat a big hug. "I knew I could count on you!"

That made her feel good. Even so, she had a bad feeling about this.

A little later Kat was jogging through the park. As she jogged, thoughts kept tumbling through her mind. What on Earth had come over Tanya to make her decide to do something like she was planning? And could she just sit back and let her do it, knowing that people were going to get hurt? A part of her wanted to tell Tommy and Adam what she was planning, but another part didn't want to betray her best friend. She knew Tanya had fallen hard for Adam and love could make you do crazy things. But did that make what she was doing right? She let out a silent scream of frustration and shook her head. She knew she had to do something, but what?

"Penny for you thoughts?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

She whirled and saw Tommy coming up alongside her. She stopped and braced herself, knowing that he was going to lay into her for her behavior last night. "Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, Kat. Are you all right?" He asked her, sounding concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, surprised at his gentle tone. After last night, she though he would be mad at her.

Tommy shook his head. "The way you acted last night tells me that you're not fine," He countered. "That wasn't the Kat I know. Now what's going on? I know Tanya was hurt, and that she's your best friend, but still, you were way out of line."

"I know," Kat said softly, unable to meet his eyes. "It's just that she's been in love with Adam for a long time now for her to get hurt like that…" her voice trailed off.

Tommy nodded. "It's awful when your best friend gets her heart broken, but you just made it worse last night. Your behavior was unacceptable. It just spread more hurt and anger around."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kat replied honestly. "But doesn't Tanya deserve to be happy too?"

"Of course she does," Tommy assured her. "And she will. She'll find her Romeo, just wait and see."

Now Kat did look at Tommy. "But Adam could have saved a lot of trouble by telling us about him and Trini in the first place, instead of keeping it a secret," she pointed out.

"You're right, Kat," Tommy agreed. "He should have told us. And he knows it now, too. But it's already done now, and we can't change what happened. And Tanya didn't deserve to be hurt, especially after Shawn, but she was. Now we have to come together and help her." He put a conforting hand on her shoulder.

"But how does someone get over something like this?" She wanted to know. "She can't just turn her feelings off or anything like that. It's got to be so hard for her!" A tear slid her cheek.

Tommy reached out and tenderly wiped the tear away. "We listen to her, and let her know we love her and care about here. It'll take time, but she will fell better eventually." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Kat snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tommy was just so amazing and kind. By all rights, he should be pissed at her, and he was comforting her instead!

After several moments, she lifted her head and looked into is warm brown eyes. "I love you so much, Tommy," She murmured tenderly. "Even though I feel like I don't deserve you right now."

Tommy put a finger on her mouth, quieting her. "Shh, sweetheart, of course you deserve me. In fact, I fell like the luckiest man alive having you for my girlfriend. I love you so much, and always will." He meant that with all his heart. After what Kim did to him, he had been afraid to fall in love again, but he knew that what he had with Kat was stronger and sweeter than anything he had had with Kim. He treasured her and every moment spent with her.

Kat was so overcome with emotion, she thought she might burst into tears. Instead, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, which he returned fully. When it was over, they kissed again, and again, each kiss more passionate then the one before it. As they kissed, she threaded her hand through his long, beautiful, dark brown hair as he caressed her shoulders and back with his hands. She stroked his cheek with the fingers of her other hand.

After awhile, he dropped his lips to her neck and started caressing it with his warm tongue, eliciting moans from her.

The moans turned him on even more and he drew a piece of her skin n his mouth a sucked on it, causing Kat to arch her head back and moan again, a little louder than before.

"Oh Tommy," She murmured as he released her neck and went back up to her lips. But before they could meet hers, she started nibbling on his earlobe, causing him to moan. Then she pulled back slightly. "I think we should take this somewhere more private," she whispered, breathing heavy, her eyes dark with desire.

Tommy nodded. "Yes, let's," he agreed, the same desire in his eyes. He kissed her hungrily, and then went on. "My house. My parents will be gone all day."

Kat nodded. "That's perfect," She replied, her hunger for him deepening. "Let's go. We have plenty of time before we meet the other at the Youth Center later."

"Yeah," Tommy replied as they headed off to engage in more personal and intimate activities.

Late that afternoon, Jason and Rocky walked in the Youth center after spending over two hours on Rocky's project.

Jason could not stop smiling. It had been the best two hours he'd had in a long time. And he had even learned a lot about plants! "Man, I never knew that botany could be so fun!" He exclaimed happily and they headed to the table where Tommy, Kat, Billy, and Zack were sitting.

Rocky nodded. "Adam thinks I'm weird for liking it, but I can't help it," he replied with a grin. "It's just so interesting."

_And so are you_, Jason thought to himself. _Plus gorgeous, and nice, and a bunch of other things_. Aloud, he said, "Are you ready for some serious sparring?"

Rocky grinned again. "You know it! I can't wait to get out on the mats!"

Meanwhile, Tommy looked up as Jason and Rocky approached him and the others, chatting and laughing as if they'd known each other forever. In fact, Rocky looked happier than he'd ever seen him, and Jason looked pretty damn happy too!

Kat smiled and took his hand. "Don't they look happy," she said. "What were they doing earlier, anyway?"

Tommy shrugged, smiling inwardly, thinking of their own earlier activities. "I think working on Rocky's science project," he replied.

Kat looked a little confused. "Isn't it on plants?" She asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah," he answered, then frowned. Since when did Jason like botany. Or even know anything about it for that matter?

"Since when does Jason like plants?" Zack asked then, voicing Tommy's own thoughts.

"Since I don't know," Tommy replied, shaking his head.

"Hey, people develop new interests all the time," Billy put in. "Such as what appears to be happening with Jason."

"I know, but it's just weird," Tommy said. "Jason's never been interested in plants before."

"That's an understatement," Zack told him. "Hey, guys!" He greeted the pair as they sat down. The others greeted them as well.

Jason and Rocky both grinned. "Hi!" Jason said.

"So what have you two been doing?" Kat wanted to know.

"I've been helping Rocky with his project," Jason said proudly.

"Isn't it about plants?" Tommy asked him.

"Yes," Jason replied as Rocky nodded. "It's awesome. Rocky knows so much about them! He's experimenting with outside effects on the growing cycles of different species, both flowering and non-flowering ones!"

Tommy could only look at Jason in amazement.

"Yeah, like different types of soil, plant food, and even air quality," Rocky went on before Tommy could speak. "And the results are amazing and incredible so far! You can really see the differences!"

"Yeah, you should see them!" Jason broke in excitedly. His eyes shone happily. "Rocky really knows what he's doing, and he's even taught me some of it!"

Rocky shrugged. "Well, what can I say? You're a quick learner." He smiled shyly at Jason.

"And you're a great teacher!" Jason replied happily.

Tommy and Kat shared an amazed look. What in the world had come over Jason?

Rocky blushed. "Thanks, Jase," he told his predecessor. The two smiled at each other.

Tommy couldn't believe it. He leaned towards Kat. "He's been back for all of two days and Rocky's already calling him "Jase"?" He whispered, stunned.

"But don't you guys call him that all the time?" Kat whispered back, a little confused.

"Sure, Zack, Trini, Billy, and I did. But Rocky, Adam, and Aisha didn't. Not once. I think he intimidated them a little because they always used his full name," Tommy explained. "Now suddenly, Rocky's using his nickname and there's hanging out like they've known each other for years? What is going on?"

Kat shook her head. "Tommy, they're just becoming good friends. Now would you please relax a little?" She was surprised by their behavior too, but didn't they deserve to be friends? Rocky was a great guy, and from what she'd heard about Jason, he was too.

"Hey, I think it's time to hit the mats!" Rocky cried before Tommy could reply to Kat. He jumped up from his chair and nodded to Jason.

"That's a great idea, man!" Zack exclaimed. "It's been way too long since I've been on the mats here!" He started to get up.

"Whoa, hang on, dude," Jason replied as he got to his feet. Rocky and I are going first."

Rocky smiled. "That's right," he said.

"Then come on, man," Jason told him, clapping him on the shoulder. He turned and headed for the mats.

"Hey, wait up!" Rocky called, dashing after him, leaving three confused people at the table.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I'd love to know so please review and tell me. Also, as soon as this story is done, I'm going to start my Ninja Storm fic. The poll on my profile concerns it so if you haven't voted in it, please do so! Your opinion matters!


	12. Chapter12: Weirdness and Implementations

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before but I do own Daniella and Rosa.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I hope you like and please review on you way out!

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Adam and Trini had just arrived at the Youth Center after a bike ride and picnic in the park. Of course, most of the picnic was spent lying in each other's arms.

"Man, that was really wonderful," Adam murmured, as they walked to the door. "But then, any time spent alone with you is wonderful."

Trini smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Definitely," She agreed, her eyes glowing. "We should do it a lot."

Adam gazed lovingly at her. "I like the sound of that," he murmured happily.

Trini grinned mischievously. "Well, we do have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"Yes," Adam whispered and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When it was over, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Well, we really should get inside." Reluctantly, he pulled away from her.

Trini, suddenly anxious, didn't move, just looked at him. "What if Tanya is in there?" she asked, apprehensively.

Adam squeezed her hand. "Hey don't worry," he reassured her. He glanced at the door then back to her. Tommy and Kat are in there. I really don't think she will start anything in front of Tommy." Tanya respected Tommy very much and Adam knew that she wouldn't want to do anything stupid in front of him. And he was her best friend's boyfriend on top of that.

Trini nodded. "I know, but I just don't want another scene like yesterday evening."

"I know," Adam replied. "And we don't even know if she is here. But just act normal regardless. You have every right to be in there."

Trini smiled, her resolve strengthening at his words. He was right. "You're right. Let's go." Adam nodded and, hand-in-hand, they approached the door and entered the Youth Center.

As soon as they were in, Adam relaxed. There was no sigh of Tanya. It wasn't like he didn't want her there, but he didn't want another scene like yesterday either. And Tanya was one who could hold a grudge forever.

Tommy and Kat were sitting at a table just as he'd seen from outside. Billy and Zack were with them. All four of them were looking at the sparring mats and as Adam looked as well, he saw Jason and Rocky sparring. And that in itself was a little unusual. Jason had only gotten back yesterday after over a year away and for him to be sparring with anyone else other than Tommy, his best friend, was strange. Add to that that he and Rocky were interacting like they'd known each other forever instead of for a couple of weeks before he'd left and one day since his return and you got one strange scene.

"Why is Jason sparring with Rocky instead of Tommy?" Trini asked from beside him. "They barely know each other."

"Normally I'd agree," Adam replied. "But judging from what I see, something's going on."

Trini nodded. "Definitely. But what?"

Adam shook his head. He didn't have a clue. "I have no idea."

"Hey guys!" Tommy yelled before Trini could reply.

"Over here!" Zack added, grinning widely.

Adam grinned back. "We're coming!" He replied.

Moments later they had sat down with their friends. Adam glanced warily at Kat, wondering if she was going to start in on him again.

But Kat just smiled. "Adam, I'm sorry for the way I acted to you and Trini yesterday," she said. "I was upset about Tanya, but I was still out of line."

Adam looked relieved and Trini smiled. "Thanks, Kat," He replied. "I accept your apology." He nodded in the direction of the mats. "What's going on over there?"

"Man, that's what I'd like to know," Tommy answered. "They've been at it for like, twenty minutes now.

"And it's weird," Zack added. "I mean, they barely know each other."

Adam nodded. "I know. But then why are they acting like old friends?"

"Because they're getting to know each other and are becoming better friends," Kat spoke up.

"But this isn't even the strangest part," Tommy went on. He quickly filled them in on what had happened before they'd started sparring.

Adam's mouth dropped open in shock. "Jason helped Rocky with his project and was excited about plants?" Adam exclaimed incredulously. "Are you serious?" From what he knew of Jason, that was not like him at all!

Tommy nodded. "Very," He replied.

"Wow!" Trini exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Adam wanted to know.

"Hey, I tried to tell them that Jason is just getting to know Rocky better and is developing new interests," Billy spoke up. He shrugged. "I think it's great that they're becoming good friends."

"Yeah, but it's just not Jason," Tommy insisted. "Something else is going on here."

And Trini thought she knew exactly what, but didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong. "I agree with Billy. I think it's great, too."

Billy smiled at her. "Thank you," He replied. "I'm glad there's at least one sane person here."

"Very funny," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Jason and Rocky came back to the table, both sweaty and with towels around their necks. "Hey guys," Jason exclaimed as Adam and Rocky slapped high-five.

"You looked great, Jase!" Trini said with a smile. "But you look like you could use a rest."

Jason nodded and smiled back. "Thanks. Ol' Rocko here is a lot tougher than he looks!"

Adam's mouth dropped open for the second time in minutes as Tommy shot Jason a look of amazement.

Rocky blushed and spoke before Adam or Tommy could. "Speak for yourself," he told Jason. "Now I see why everyone called you "Angel Grove's finest"."

Now it was Jason's turn to blush. "I don't know if I'd go that…"

"I would," Rocky cut him off. "Because it's true."

Jason blushed again but was secretly very pleased. Coming From Rocky, that meant a lot. Looking into his gorgeous face, he couldn't help but smile. "Well, thanks," he replied, a little shyly.

"You're welcome," Rocky said.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Jason beat him to it. "Hey, are you ready to hit the mats, bro?" He asked his best friend.

"After that it's mine and Adam's turn!" Rocky called.

"Hey, what about me?" Zack asked.

Jason burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Don't worry, Zack. You'll have a chance to spar with all of us if you want. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah!" Zack exclaimed happily. "And I still have to show these guys Hip Hop Kido!"

"Hip Hop what?" Kat asked, bewildered.

"What is that?" Adam wanted to know. He was as lost as Kat.

Billy laughed. "You'll see."

"It's the hop that never stops!" Zack said at the same time.

"Huh?" Rocky asked blankly.

Jason giggled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Just wait. You'll get it real soon." He turned and followed Tommy back to the mats.

Pair by pair, they took turns sparring and by the time Zack took a turn with Adam, everyone had forgotten the weirdness between Jason and Rocky for the time being.

Adam, Rocky, and Kat loved Zack's Hip Hop Kido. Adam and Rocky were even interested in learning some of it.

When they were all done sparring, they were all tired, hot, and sweaty. As they headed back to their table to get their things, Jason turned to Rocky. "So what time tomorrow?" He asked.

"About four," Rocky answered. "That should give us some work time before dinner."

"Huh?" Adam was confused.

He wasn't the only one. "What are you talking about, Jase?" Tommy asked.

Jason smiled. "I'm going over to Rocky's tomorrow to help him with his project," He explained.

"And then my folks invited him to stay for dinner," Rocky added. "I just hope he can handle pandemonium."

"Hey, I handled it fine yesterday," Jason protested indignantly.

"Yeah, but Daniella and Rosa weren't there," Rocky pointed out. Daniella and Rosa were two of Rocky's sisters. Daniella was nine and Rosa was seven. "And they never shut up when they're home."

"Hey, I like your house," Jason told him. "It's fully and happy and something's always going on."

"True," Rocky conceded. "But sometimes there's privacy issues."

Jason nodded. With an eight kid family, there would be. "Yeah, but even so, I still like it."

Tommy and Adam exchanged amazed looks. What was up with the two of them? Both had tried to get Jason and Rocky to tell them while sparring but they insisted that they were just becoming friends. "But I thought that we'd hang out tomorrow, Jase," Tommy said quietly.

"I'm sorry, bro," Jason replied apologetically. "Be we made these plans yesterday. But we can hang out Tuesday, or if you're busy, we have all the time in the world. "I'm back to stay!" Just then Jason's cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his bag, he answered it. After talking for several moments, he hung up and looked at the others. "I have to go," he announced. "That was my mom. She and my dad have something to tell me."

"Wait, you're still coming tomorrow, aren't you?" Rocky asked anxiously.

Jason smiled. "Of course," he assured him. He picked up his stuff, said goodbye to his friends, and left.

The others left right after him after making plans to meet the next morning before school at Tommy's locker.

The next morning Tanya arrived at school extra early on a mission. She waited outside the main doors until she saw Hunter Stevenson approaching. As soon as she saw him, she waved to him and beckoned him over.

"You're Tanya, right?" He asked uncertainly when he reached her.

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to you," she told him, adopting an urgent tone.

Hunter cocked his head, trying to figure out why a girl he barley knew wanted to talk to him. Sure she was attractive, but still, he hardly knew her. "What about?"

"You know that girl you couldn't take you eyes off of Saturday in the Youth Center?' She began.

He nodded. She was the most beautiful girl he had even seen, with long, dark, shiny hair, and a gorgeous figure. "What about her?" He asked eagerly.

Tanya grinned broadly. "Well, Her name is Trini Kwan and she really, really, likes you!"

Hunter's heart leapt. "Are you serious?" He exclaimed.

"Very," Tanya replied.

"That's awesome news," Hunter said. "But why are you telling me it?"

Tanya shrugged. "Just being nice. I mean, I saw the way you were looking at her and all," she said modestly.

Hunter flipped his hair back. "Well thank you for telling me. Just remind me top pay you back when we're a couple." His voice was smooth and full of confidence.

Tanya shrugged off his words. "No payback needed," she told him. "But I have to go now, so bye."

"Bye, Tanya," Hunter replied as she walked off, his mind already on what he and Trini would do on their first date.

As Tanya headed to her locker, she grinned smugly. Phase one of her plan was already complete. Adam would soon be hers!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review and tell me and stay tuned for more!

Chapter 11: Weirdness and implementations


	13. Chapter 13: Suspicions and a Guest

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. I do own Cammi, however.

**A/N:** Finally! An update! I'm sorry about the long delay but I had writer's block again. But now I'm back and ready to finish the story so I hope you like and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Suspicions and a Guest**

At the same time, Rocky, Adam, Zack, And Trini were at Tommy's locker waiting for him. As usual, he was late.

"Man, it's good to see that some things never change," Zack said as they stood around waiting.

"I bet he overslept," Rocky replied.

"So is he still late a lot?" Trini asked, smiling, as she remembered how he almost never showed up on time for anything.

"All the time," Adam answered, squeezing her hand.

Rocky looked at Trini. "That guy couldn't be on time if his life depended on it!" He exclaimed. Adam and Zack giggled.

They were still giggling a few moments later Tommy rushed up to them followed by Kat. "Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late!" He said breathlessly as he reached his friends. Then looking at Zack and Adam who were still laughing, he asked, "what's funny?"

"Hi, Tommy," Trini greeted him. "It's just Rocky making cracks about you being late." She told him what he had just said.

Tommy turned and mock-glared at Rocky. "For your information, I am not that bad," he said indignantly.

Rocky met his gaze. "Okay, then tell me the last thing you were on time for," he challenged. "And anyway, it was Zack who started it."

Now it was Zack's turn to mock-glare at Rocky. "Hey, don't blame the Zackman!" He replied, holding up his hands.

Adam burst into a fit of laugher. "The Zackman?" He exclaimed.

"That's what Zack calls himself," Trini explained. Adam could only shake his head and keep giggling.

"I'm still waiting," Rocky told Tommy, folding his arms on his chest.

"Waiting for what?" A new voice asked. They all turned as Jason joined them.

"Hi, Jason!" Rocky said happily. "I'm still waiting for Tommy to tell me the last thing he was on time for," he explained.

Jason grinned. "Well, I'm afraid you'll be waiting forever," he replied. "Tommy hasn't been on time for anything as long as I have known him."

"Hey!" Tommy protested indignantly. "That's not true! Let's see…" He paused to think some more.

"While we're waiting, Jason, what did your parents want to tell you last night?" Rocky asked his handsome predecessor.

"Nothing bad I hope," Zack added.

Jason shook his head and grinned. "Nope. They told me that my cousin Dustin is coming to visit for two weeks." He was excited to see his cousin. Dustin was a lot of fun.

"Awesome, how old is he?" Rocky wanted to know.

"Eleven," Jason answered. "I can't wait. It's been over two years since I last saw him."

"When's he coming?" Zack asked.

"Tomorrow," Jason replied. "We have a lot to do before then. Make sure the house is clean, get the guest room ready, and go to the store…"

Rocky's face fell. "Are you still coming over today?" He asked anxiously, feeling his heart sink. He was really looking forward to this evening and spending time with Jason.

Jason looked at Rocky's worried face and felt his heart lurch. "Of course I am," he reassured him. "You think I would miss that?"

Rocky shook his head. "No, it's just that, well when you said you had a lot to do to get ready for your cousin I just assumed that…"

"I was talking about after I got back from you house," Jason said, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes. "And my mom is taking the day off work tomorrow and he won't be here until after dinner so we'll have time to get ready." He smiled reassuringly at Rocky.

"Oh," Rocky said softly.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jason told him, continuing to gaze into his eyes and wishing he could just take the other boys in his arms like he wanted to do. Like he ached to do.

Rocky smiled shyly. "I'm glad," he replied.

Trini looked at Tommy, Kat, and Adam's bewildered faces and wondered how they didn't see what was right in front of there faces. Jason was obviously in love with Rocky! He couldn't take his eyes off him! And Rocky definitely had feelings for Jason as well! "Okay, now that that's settled, I think we need to get to class," she said, pointing at the clock on the wall across from them.

Zack looked. "Crap! Trini's right!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to be late my first day back!" He waved and dashed off.

The others followed, Adam giving Trini a quick kiss and Kat wondering where Tanya was and what was up with Jason and Rocky.

After the final bell that afternoon, Trini hurried down the hall to her locker, where she was supposed to meet Adam. She turned the corner and smiled when she saw him already at her locker. Running up to him, she gave him a tender kiss. Pulling back she looked at him anxiously.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?' Adam asked, noticing her worried expression.

"I'm not sure if anything is," she began. "But several times today, it felt like someone was watching me."

"What makes you think that?" Adam wanted to know.

"Because a few times when I turned around, there was this tall guy with longish brown hair and brown eyes staring at me," she explained. "I have no idea who it is. He wasn't here when I left."

"Trini, are you sure about this?" Because it might not be what it seems," Adam pointed out.

"Adam, I'm not overreacting," she protested. "Every time I caught him staring at me, he would smile this really self-satisfied and smug grin. It was really creepy."

Adam took her hands in his and smiled reassuringly. Her description brought to mind a handful of guys, but without more information, he couldn't be sure which one. She looked and sounded really anxious. "Honey, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems. Just stay calm."

"I'm trying, love, but I'm really creeped out. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it," she told him.

Adam took her in his arms. "It's okay, baby," he whispered soothingly. "If I see that guy doing anything, he'll have me to answer to. Now, what do you say we get out of here and go to the Youth Center?"

Trini nodded. She was so lucky to have him! "That sounds great," she replied. She quickly opened her locker and got out the books she needed for her homework that night. "Let's go."

Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the front door of the school, stopping quickly at Adam's locker on the way.

Later that evening, Jason was in his room doing some last-minute straightening up before his cousin arrived. He had just had the best afternoon he'd had in a long time and now he was eager for Dustin to get there.

Putting the last of his books on his bookshelf, he stretched out on his back on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about his afternoon at Rocky's. It had been so fun and they'd gotten some good work done.

Then Rocky's sisters had come home a little before dinner time and as Rocky had warned him the day before, it had gotten pretty wild. They never did shut up and combined with a food fight or two by his little brothers, it had been a wild and crazy dinner! But Jason didn't care. There could be a stampede of hippopotamuses going on and it wouldn't faze him with Rocky next to him like he was!

He grinned, remembering Rocky looking at him and shaking his head in mock-exasperation while blushing a little at one point. Jason had just smiled. He didn't mind any of it.

Finally Rocky's dad had banged his spoon on his glass and had spoken up and gotten the kids to calm down and eat. It had been a circus and he'd loved every bit of it! Rocky was amazing and gorgeous and his family was wonderful. Now, to make it absolutely perfect, he just had to get up the nerve to tell him how he felt!

"Jason! Dustin and his parents are here!" His mom yelled from downstairs then, interrupting his reverie.

Jason jumped up. "Okay. I'm coming!" he yelled back. He left his room and hurried downstairs. When he reached the family room, he got his first look at his cousin in two years.

Dustin had grown and was tall and skinny, with curly black hair that he wore long enough that just covered his ears. Despite his skinniness, he was athletic looking in his blue jeans and yellow t-shirt. On his feet were white sneakers.

When he saw Jason, his face lit up. "Jason!' He exclaimed, his dark brown eyes sparkling happily.

"Dustin!" Jason cried, and hugged his cousin tightly. "How've you been?" he asked when they'd pulled back.

"Great, but I've missed you!" He answered.

"I've missed you, too!" Jason replied. He then turned to Dustin's parents, Jake and Cammi, and greeted them warmly and hugged them.

A few minutes later, Jason and Dustin thundered upstairs to see Jason's room. Jason was looking forward to spending a lot of time with his cousin!

Meanwhile, Tanya was in her room whistling happily. Her plan was going perfectly. By this weekend, Adam would be hers!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will Jason get up the nerve to tell Rocky how he feels and who is Dustin? Huge brownie points to anyone who figures it out! And stay tuned for more and please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Adam and Trini spent of lot time together, as did Tommy and Kat. Jason spent a bunch of time with Dustin and helping Rocky with his project. It was just about finished and Jason couldn't believe all he'd learned. But he still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell Rocky how he felt. Zack had spent most of his time at the Youth Center, setting up some new Hip Hop Kido classes for kids. He had really missed teaching it while he was gone.

Tanya had spent most of the time keeping to herself, which worried the others, especially Kat. She was regretting promising Tanya to help with her plan more and more.

By the time she got to the Youth Center on Thursday afternoon, she had made up her mind to try and talk her out of it.

When she reached the table that Tommy and Zack were sitting at, she greeted Zack warmly and gave Tommy a quick kiss before sitting down. Ernie came over and she ordered a salad and juice. After Ernie left, she turned to Tommy. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Not here yet," Zack answered before Tommy could speak.

Kat rolled her eyes, trying to hide a grin. "Thank you for that information, Mr. Obvious," she replied. "Like I couldn't already see that."

Tommy giggled. "Very funny, Zack," he told him. "Trini had to run an errand for her mom and Adam went with him, Jason went to get his cousin, Rocky's putting the finishing touches on his project and will be here in a little while, Billy's at the Power Chamber, and I have no idea where Tanya is. I looked for her after school, but I couldn't find her."

"So did I," Kat told him. "I didn't see her either."

"She sure has been acting strange lately, not to mention avoiding us," Tommy mused. "I getting worried. Kat, maybe you should go to her house and try to find out what's going on."

"Hey, give her a break," Zack cut in. "She's had her heart broken, courtesy of Adam. She probably can't stand to see him and Trini together."

Kat looked at him in surprise. Since when was he Tanya's great defender? "True, but Adam told her that he didn't like her in that way. She just didn't listen."

"It's not that easy, Kat, and you know it," Zack countered. He knew that first hand after all his time pursuing that bitch Angela before finally realizing that beauty _did _only run skin deep in her case. "Especially after the way Adam led her on."

Kat looked at him incredulously. How in the blazes would he know if Adam had led her on or not? He'd only been back four days!

"Zack, Adam never led her on," Tommy told him before she could say the same thing. "He was too busy missing Trini and being sad to lead anyone on to anything."

"Not to mention being a ranger," Kat added.

"And even if he wasn't, Adam's not that kind of person who would do something like that," Tommy went on. Kat knew that was true. Adam was too shy around girls to lead any one on. Until Trini, that is. But after observing them for the past three days and hanging around them, she knew he didn't have to lead her on. They had been in love since they'd met.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that Tanya is hurting a lot right now," Zack replied.

"I know she is, Zack," Kat told him.

"I just wish she'd let us help her," Tommy said.

"I know," Kat replied sadly.

Just then Adam and Trini joined them and greetings were exchanged. Then Adam and Trini ordered juices from Ernie.

"So, Trini, are you getting back into the swing of things at school?" Tommy asked once they were settled.

She nodded. "Definitely," she said with a smile. "I am so glad to be back."

"Me, too," Zack agreed.

"I mean, I really enjoyed t he Peace Conference, but there definitely is no place like home!"

"Hear, hear!" Zack added.

"Has anyone seen Tanya?" Adam spoke up. I haven't spoken to her in days and didn't see her after school."

"I looked for her too," Tommy replied. "And I haven't even seen her at lunch either. It's like she's avoiding us or something."

"I know she's mad at me, but that's no reason for avoiding you guys," Adam said.

"Adam's right," Tommy said. "I'm beginning to get really worried."

Kat stood up. "I'm going to go give her a call and see if she'll join us." She headed for the pay phones.

"I hope she does," Zack said. "She needs to be with her friends right now."

"Zack's right," Trini spoke up.

Before anyone could reply, a new voice spoke up. "Hey, guys!"

They all turned to see Jason walking up with his cousin.

"Hey, Jase!" Tommy exclaimed happily, giving him a high five. "Hi, Dustin."

"Hi," Dustin replied, sounding a little shy. He sat down as the others greeted Jason.

"So, Dustin, Are you enjoying yourself so far in Angel Grove?" Trini asked warmly.

"Definitely!" He replied happily. "Jason's the best!"

Jason blushed and ruffled his cousin's curly hair. "Do you guys know what he does now?" He asked excitedly.

His friends all exchanged looks. "No, what?" Tommy replied.

"He races motocross!" Jason exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Kat asked.

"That's awesome!" Zack told him.

"You can do that at his age?" Trini wanted to know.

"You can do it younger," Dustin told her before Jason could speak. "Younger kids can race smaller bikes called minibikes."

"What do you race?" Tommy asked.

"A 125cc Kawasaki," He replied. "I just started competing several months ago."

"Sweet!" Zack told him.

"Have you won any races yet?" Kat asked him.

Dustin smiled. Four thirds, two seconds, and my first win two weeks ago!" He answered excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Tommy exclaimed. He held up his hand and Dustin slapped him a high-five. The others congratulated him as well.

"It was awesome, but I'm only in the beginner level," Dustin told them.

"That's still awesome, man." Tommy replied.

"Just remember to be careful out there, okay?" Trini put in.

"I do," Dustin assured her. "Plus you wear all these pads and protective clothing." He went on and explained about all the gear he wore in his races.

"Just like football," Zack pointed out.

"Exactly," Dustin replied.

"I'm finished!" A voice announced triumphantly behind them.

Adam, who was seated directly in front of him, jumped a mile. "Jeez, Rocky, give a guy a heart attack!"

Rocky gazed at his best friend for a moment. "I think you'll live," he told him. Jason giggled.

"Very funny," Adam replied dryly. Rocky just laughed and pulled up a chair.

"Man, we're getting crowded," Zack said as Rocky squeezed in between Adam and Jason.

"No problem," Jason told him. "We'll pull up another table if we need to."

"That's right," agreed Adam. "Anyway, Rocky, guess what Jason's cousin does?"

Rocky smiled. "Motocross."

Adam's mouth dropped open. How in the world had Rocky known that?

"How in the world did you know?" Kat asked before he could say anything.

Rocky grinned. "Jason told me yesterday," he answered proudly.

"He did?" Tommy asked quietly. He didn't understand this. Why was Jason telling Rocky things like this before him? He and Jase told each other everything! What was going on?

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kat asked him worriedly.

Dustin started cracking up before Tommy could answer. "Dudes, you guys look like someone just told you the moon was made of green cheese or something!" He exclaimed.

"Or that hippos could fly!" Rocky added.

Jason burst out laughing. "Could you just imagine that!"

"That would be like, totally weird!" Dustin told him.

"Way weird," Rocky agreed. He turned toward the counter. "Hey Ernie, can I get a juice? With extra beets?"

Behind the counter, Ernie smiled, Rocky usually always got the same thing. "Coming right up!"

"Ugh," Trini said in surprise. "Did you just say _beets_?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah."

"He always drinks weird and outrageous juices!" Adam told her. "Most of which are totally disgusting!"

Rocky spun to face him. "They are not!" He said indignantly.

"Hey, I've tried a couple and they were actually pretty good," Jason put in. He smiled at Rocky, who smiled back. Jason felt his knees go weak and his heart start to race.

"Huh? You always told me that you thought those kinds of drinks were gross," Tommy told him, confused.

Jason looked at him. "That's because I never tried them, bro," he replied. "It's good to try new things. You end up discovering that you like new things." Just then Ernie sets Rocky's juice in front of him.

"Thanks Ernie," Rocky said and gave him some money. Then he took a long drink. "Ahh, that tastes good."

"Can I taste it?" Jason asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, he picked up Rocky glass and took a big drink. This was a different juice than the ones he'd tasted so far. But Rocky was right. "This is good," he announced, putting the glass back on the table.

Rocky smiled at Jason. "I told you guys!" He said smugly.

Trini shivered. "No, thanks!"

Adam squeezed her hand. "The same goes for me."

Rocky shook his head. "You guys don't know what you're missing!"

"That's okay," Tommy told him. "Hey Jase, do you want to come over tonight?"

"Oh, that remind me," Rocky spoke up before Jason could answer. "Dustin, have you been to the beach yet?"

"Jason showed it to me yesterday, but we didn't swim or anything," he replied.

"Well, then how about you and Jase come with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, cool!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds awesome, Rocky, I'd love too!" Jason agreed. He just hoped he would be able to control himself when Rocky took off his shirt!

"Then it's settled," Rocky said happily, with a huge grin on his face.

Jason just gazed at him adoringly. The more time he spent with Rocky, the harder he was falling for him!

"Hey, Jase, did you hear me?" Tommy asked more loudly.

Jason jumped, startled. "Huh? What?" He asked. Then remembering Tommy's question, he answered. "Oh, sure. Dustin's going somewhere with his parents so I'm free." He smiled at Tommy and turned back to Rocky.

Tommy couldn't believe it. Jason hadn't asked what time or about what they'd be doing! What was happening to him? He almost felt like Jason wanted Rocky as his best friend instead of him!

Kat saw Tommy's face all filled with sadness and confusion and was about to say something when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked at the called I.D. and felt a feeling of dread come over her. It was Tanya.

"Hey, Kat, who is that? Are you okay?" Tommy asked her.

Kat stood up quickly. "Yeah, but I have to take this in private. I'll be back!" And before anyone could say anything more, she hurried off.

"That was weird," Rocky stated.

Tommy forgot about his own worries for the moment. "Very," he agreed.

Meanwhile, Kat dashed into the bathroom and lock herself into a stall. "Hi, Tanya," she said, answering her phone.

"It's time Kat."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I would love to hear your opinions so please REVIEW on you way out! BTW, on my next story, Should I pair Hunter with Dustin or Cam?


	15. 15: Hurt Feelings and a Confession

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**A/N:** Another update! I'm finally getting back into this story! Anyway, I hope you like and Please review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hurt Feelings and A Confession**

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what the heck that was all about?" Zack asked several moments after Tommy had spoke.

"I would love to, but I have no idea," Adam replied. He looked at Tommy.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for?" Tommy asked him."

"Because you're her boyfriend," Adam answered.

"That doesn't mean I know every facet of her life," he countered, a little testily.

Adam opened his mouth to speak again but Jason beat him to it. "Let's all just calm down, all right?" He said firmly. "There's no sense in getting upset if and before we have to."

"I agree with Jason," Rocky put in. "Let's just wait until she comes back, and then we'll ask her what's going on."

Trini nodded. "Rocky's right."

"In the meantime, let's get some homework done," Jason said. He picked up his bookbag off the floor next to him and opened it.

Zack groaned as he reached inside. "I hate homework!"

Jason set his math book on the table. "I don't exactly love it either, but it has to be done," he replied, pulling out his notebook and a pen and pencil.

"Jason's right," Rocky agreed, pulling out his own books. Adam and Trini did likewise. "Hey Jase, will help me with my calculus?" Jason was much better at it than him.

Jason grinned. "I'd love to," he replied. He scooted his chair closer to Rocky and opened his book. Within moments their heads were bent together as Jason explained a concept to Rocky.

Then Rocky groaned. "Man, this is going to take all night!" He exclaimed. "I suck at it!"

'No you don't," Jason assured him. "Anyway, you got my help for as long as it takes."

Rocky smiled. "I owe you a big one."

Jason shook his head. "No you don't," He replied. "I'm happy to help you." _And happy to be so close to you_, he added silently.

Tommy had had heard and seen enough. "You know, Jase, just forget about tonight!" He snapped angrily. "It's clear who you'd rather hang out with anyway!" Standing up so fast he knocked over his chair, he grabbed his book bag as Jason spun to face him.

"Tommy, you know that's not true!" Jason told him, shocked. "You know we're bros!"

Tommy snorted. "That's why you've been up Rocky's ass since you got back from the Peace Conference!" He retorted sarcastically."

"I have not, Tommy!" Jason replied indignantly.

"Bullshit!" Tommy shot back. "Just do me a favor and stop lying!" He turned to go.

"Tommy, let's just go somewhere and talk about this," Jason pleaded, close to tears.

"Why don't you go talk to your new best friend and leave me alone!" He snapped angrily and strode off.

"Tommy, wait!" Jason called. He hurried after him. He ran after Tommy but Tommy just ignored him and got into his car and drove away. "Tommy!" He yelled after the retreating car. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he stood there frozen in shock, wondering what the hell just happened. Not even under any of Rita's spells had he been so angry and so cold! He turned and saw that the others had followed him.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked him. "I've never seen Tommy so mad."

"I wish I knew, Zack," He replied, his voice quavering. "He's always been my best friend."

"But you have been spending a lot of time with Rocky," Trini told him gently.

"I was helping him with his project!" He exclaimed. "He's never gotten mad that I've helped someone before!"

"And he's way out of line," Rocky told him.

"Even if he is, I still have to go talk to him," Jason replied. "I can't lose my best friend."

Rocky nodded. "He's very upset right now, but you guys have been friends for too long, he's not going to just throw that away. Give him some time to cool down. Get to school early tomorrow and talk to him then."

Jason knew Rocky was right, but he couldn't just wait. "No, I have to find him now," he said firmly. He brushed some tears out of his eyes. He started to walk off but Rocky grabbed his arm.

"Jase, wait," he said urgently. "I know how hurt you are, but trust me, if you don't let him cool off first, it will just result in a shouting match and more hurt and anger."

"Maybe so, but I have to chance it."

"Jason, listen to me," Rocky said. He turned Jason so that he was facing him directly. "Tommy's hurt and angry right now, but he's not going to stop being your friend over this. You guys have through too much together. Now let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet. I'm here for you.

"We can go to my place," Jason said softly. "My parents are working late so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"What about Dustin?"

Before Jason could answer, a car pulled in. It was Dustin's parents, coming to pick him up. Goodbyes were said and Jason hugged him, and then he got into the car and it left.

Once Dustin was gone, Jason's tears, which he's wiped away for his aunt and uncle, came again, faster this time. Turning away form everyone, he began to walk away.

But Rocky wasn't going to let him just leave. He ran and quickly caught up with him. "Hey, where are you trying to sneak off to?"

Jason shook his head. "I've got to get out of here," He replied. He was on the verge of breaking down completely and didn't want to do it in front of anyone, especially Rocky, who would think he was a pathetic wimp.

"Not without me you're not," Rocky said firmly.

"But, Rocky…" Jason began, but Rocky cut him off.

"No buts, Jase, I'm not leaving you like this. Now let's get to your house."

Jason sighed. "Okay, Rock." He resigned himself to having to wait to talk to Tommy until tomorrow and followed Rocky to his car. Any other time he would be absolutely thrilled for Rocky to come over when no one was home, but he was to upset to care right now.

The ride to Jason's house was quiet and when they arrived, Jason silently got out and unlocked his door. Rocky followed him in and once he closed the door he looked at Rocky. "What if he hates me forever? What he won't ever talk to me?" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"That's not going to happen, Jase," Rocky assured him. "I promise." He reached out and began to rub Jason's back comfortingly.

"But what if it does?" Jason wailed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rocky's heart went out to him. Tommy had been an asshole and Jason did not deserve that at all. "Hey, come here," he murmured and pulled Jason into his arms. He led him to the couch and sat him down, still holding him. Then he just held him tight and rocked him gently as he cried and cried.

Meanwhile, back in the parking lot at the Youth Center, Adam, Trini, and Zack were still standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Man, I have never seen Tommy like that," Adam said, shaking his head.

"Poor, Jason," Trini added. She had never seen him that hurt and upset before.

"That's because you weren't around when he was under Rita's spell," Zack told him, ignoring Trini. "And I can't blame him either. "Jason's been way out of line since we got back."

Trini gasped. "How can you say that?" She asked him, shocked.

"because he has," Zack insisted. "He's basically ignored Tommy the whole time he's been back. He spends all his times with Rocky instead.

Adam nodded. "I have noticed that they have been hanging out together an awful lot. "I wonder what's up with that," he said thoughtfully.

"Honey, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, honey," Trini told him.

"Huh? What do you mean, sweetie?" Adam asked her.

She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. "Adam, Jason's in love with Rocky," she replied.

"What?" Zack exclaimed before Adam could speak. "Are you nuts?"

"No," Trini told him firmly. "Look at all the times he couldn't take his eyes off him, or gazed adoringly at him. He even acted shy around him at times. And that is not Jason at all."

"As bizarre as it sounds, I think you're right," Adam told her. He thought back over the last week or two. "And I think it's not just one sided." Now that she had pointed it out, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it as well. Like how close the two of them had gotten, and how they interacted. "I think Rocky has feelings for Jason as well."

Trini nodded. "I think so too."

"Okay, I see what you're saying, and I'll give you that. But Jason still has been ignoring Tommy," Zack spoke up.

Adam nodded. "I agree Zack, he has been. But I'm positive it's not intentional. When you fall in love, you tend to get carried away with being with that person and you forget everything else."

"But Tommy was still out line," Trini told him. "He should have sat Jason down in private and talked to him, not went off on him like he did."

"Maybe not, but he was hurt," Zack replied.

"None of that matters right now," Adam said. "What matters is that they talk this out and that it doesn't ruin their friendship.

Trini nodded. "Yes. And I hope he and Rocky get together."

Adam did as well. He knew firsthand how wonderful it was to be in love.

Just then Kat ran out. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "I'll explain later!" She rushed off before anyone could say anything.

The three of them exchanged looks. "Man, what's with everyone?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but there's a lot of weirdness going on," Zack replied. Adam and Trini agreed, but seeing as there was nothing they could do about it right now, they went back inside the Youth Center.

Back at Jason's house, Rocky kept rocking Jason until his sobs subsided. When Jason finally pulled back and looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were tearstained. "I can't believe I fell apart like that," he said, blushing. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Rocky assured him. "It's always okay to cry when your sad or hurt. It's good to let it all out."

Jason had to admit he did feel better. "But even so…"

"Shh," Rocky interrupted softly, caressing his cheek. "It's okay."

Jason's heart was racing and it was all he could do not to kiss him senseless right then. Rocky's touch fell so good. "Thank you, Rocky, for being here for me. It means so much to me." His voice was soft as he gazed into his eyes.

"I'm always there for you, Jase," Rocky assured him, his voice just as soft.

Jason smiled, then looked uncertain. "Do you think I've been ignoring Tommy?" He asked, sounding unsure.

Rocky thought for a moment. "I think maybe a little." As Jason's face began to fall, he quickly went on. "But nothing to warrant him going off like he did."

"I was helping you with your project," Jason said. "I help people all the time and he's never done this before!" He shook his head.

Rocky didn't get it either. "Maybe there's something else going on with him that we don't know about that's upsetting him," he suggested.

"And I really enjoyed helping you," Jason went on, not really hearing Rocky. "And I learned a lot too."

"And I really enjoyed having you help me," Rocky told him.

Jason went on as though he hadn't spoken. "I can help it, I love being with you. I mean, you're sweet, kind, gentle, and just amazing. Not to mention gorgeous."

Rocky's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Jason's description. He had never heard anyone describe him that way. And certainly no one had ever called him gorgeous! Jason was the one who was gorgeous! He also knew some guys would be freaked if another guy talked about them that way, but Rocky wasn't. He'd known he was bi for two years now.

He felt his heart melting as he kept gazing at Jason. "Jason, I've never had anyone say such…"

"And I've been in love with you since I got back. Maybe it started before I left. I'm not sure," Jason kept babbling. "All I know is…"

"Wait, you're in love with me?" Rocky interrupted him, hardly believing what he'd just heard.

That got Jason's attention. He stopped talking and looked straight at Rocky. He couldn't believe he'd said that like that! Be he'd gone to far to back out now. "Yes, Rocky, I am. You're probably straight and all, but I can't help how I feel. I just happened and I hope you're not freaked out and please don't stop being my friend over…"

"Jason," Rocky cut in.

"This. I just can't help it, and…"

"_Jason_," Rocky said, louder this time.

Jason jumped. "What? Huh?" He asked, obviously flustered.

"If you'd be quiet for a minute, maybe I could tell you that I'm not in any way freaked out or straight. I'm bi, and I'm certainly not going to stop being your friend!" Rocky said firmly.

"You're not?" Jason asked, letting out a relieved breath.

"Of course not, silly! Have you even considered the possibility that I could feel the same way?" He countered, eyes twinkling.

Jason gasped. "You mean it?" He asked, hardly daring to hope.

In answer, Rocky crushed hip lips to his hungrily.

At the same time, Kat sat at her desk in her room, writing a letter. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this,_ she thought, feeling sick to her stomach. But Tanya had just been so insistent and enthusiastic that she hadn't been able to refuse. "I'm so sorry, Adam and Trini," she whispered as she finished. She folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope, completely dreading the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Is it the end of Jason and Tommy's friendship? Will Tanya succeed in Ruin Adam and Trini's love? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Plan in Motion

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before except I own Mr. Swanson.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long delay. I promise to try my best to update a lot faster form now on. Anyway, I hope you like and please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Plan in Motion**

Jason felt like he was in heaven. Rocky's lips on his was sheer bliss. He moaned and kissed him back, just as hungrily. Rocky's arms came around him and he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. His other hand ran up and down Rocky's back. Rocky groaned and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled back, they both were breathing heavily.

"Wow," Jason murmured, gazing lovingly into Rocky's eyes. His heart was pounding furiously. It was by far the best kiss he'd ever had.

"Big time wow," Rocky agreed, not taking his eyes off Jason. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Jason said softly. "I've been wanting to do that since I got back. You don't know how hard it was to restrain myself at times."

"Yes I do," Rocky told him. "I had to do it myself quite a few times."

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Jason exclaimed. "The guy I'm in love with is in love with me!"

"So do I," Rocky said. He reached out and stroked Jason's cheek.

Jason closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, which was soft, loving, and tender. Then he wrapped his arms around Rocky and kissed him deeply.

Rocky's arms came around him as he returned the kiss. Soon the pair was lost in a passionate embrace.

The next morning Kat got to school early and quickly slipped an envelope through the slits in Trini locker. Then she hurried away, feeling lower than dirt and wanting to see no one.

A little later Jason entered feeling on top of the world. After making out and eating, he and Rocky had went up to his room where they had hung out and played video games for awhile with some more kissing and making out mixed in.

Then, not more than ten minutes after he'd left, his parents, his aunt and uncle, and Dustin had returned. He hadn't told anyone about Rocky because he wanted to tell his parents in private first. He smiled as he opened his locker, but once it was open it vanished upon seeing the picture of him and Tommy at the park that was hanging on the side.

_I have got to find him_, he thought as an ache filled his heart. _I have got to explain everything to him before it's too late! _With that in mind, he quickly pulled out his books, closed his locker and hurried to Tommy's.

Meanwhile, Adam was whistling as he opened his locker to get the books he needed for his morning classes. Trini had had to run an errand for her mom and was going to meet him here in a few minutes.

Suddenly, he stopped and gazed at a white envelope that had fallen to the floor when he'd opened his locker. Picking it up and turning it over, he saw that there was nothing on the front except his name in large typewritten letters.

_That's weird_, he though to himself. _Why not just write my name on the front_? Shrugging, he opened it and pulled out a single sheet of printer paper. He quickly unfolded it and began to read the typed print:

_Dearest Adam,_

_I need to see you as soon as possible. Please be at the common room at the community center tonight at nine-thirty. Come alone and tell no one about this. I promise you it will be really special and very worth your while._

_Sincerely,_

_A very good friend._

_What in the world_? He thought after reading and rereading it. _Who on Earth could it be from_? He didn't have a clue. It was very strange and mysterious. Shaking his head, he stuffed it into his backpack and hurried off.

Jason reached Tommy's locker and saw that Tommy was not there yet. Letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't missed him, he leaned against the locker next to it. A couple of minutes later he saw Tommy heading down the hallway toward him.

Ignoring the nervous feeling that came over him, he straightened up. As he approached, Jason was unable to read his expression. "Hi, Tommy," Jason greeted him when he was almost to his locker.

Tommy looked at him. "Jase, what are you doing here?" He asked, keeping his expression neutral as he opened his locker.

"I was hoping we could talk," Jason replied. "I'm sorry about yesterday. You were right, I have been neglecting you, but I swear it was not on purpose!"

Tommy turned to him and scowled. "How can you neglect someone and it not be on purpose?"

"Because I got so caught up with things, I didn't realize that I was doing it until after our fight," Jason explained.

Tommy took some books out of his locker before speaking. "What things?" He asked, impatiently. "What was so important that it made you forget all about me? Honestly Jason, you're like a …"

"My feelings for Rocky," Jason interrupted him.

"Huh? Feelings for Rocky?" Tommy was confused. "What does…"

"I've fallen in love with him," Jason said softly, so no one would overhear. He was comfortable with his friends finding out, but he wasn't ready for the whole school to know yet.

"With Rocky?" Tommy repeated, a little shocked. But then he realized that it would explain most, if not, all of Jason's behavior since he'd returned. Then something else occurred to him. "But you've been back less than two weeks, Jase," he pointed out. And you barely knew him before you left. That's an awfully short period of time to fall in love with someone."

Jason nodded. "I know," he replied. "But I think I started having these feelings when I first met him and they just kept growing. But I never meant to ignore you like I did! I'm so sorry. You're my best friend in the whole world and I would never intentionally hurt you! Please, Tommy!"

Tommy's resolve was crumbling. He knew what it was like to fall in love and forget everything else. Although Jase and Rocky was about the last couple he would have expected, Jase _was_ his best friend. "Oh, Jase, You're my best friend too, and I can't stay mad at you." He brought up his finger and waggled it at Jason. "Just don't let it happen again!"

"I won't! I promise!" Jason exclaimed and threw his arms around Tommy in a fierce hug, which Tommy returned wholeheartedly.

After a few moment they pulled back and Tommy asked, "so tell me, bro, does Rocky know how you feel?"

Jason nodded. "I've been scared to tell him, but it came out last night when he was comforting me after our fight." A slow smile lit up his face.

Tommy noticed it. "Ah, I take it form your expression that he shares your feelings?"

Jason nodded again. "Yes, I could hardly believe it when he told me!"

"Hey guys, what's happening?" A voice asked from behind them before Tommy could reply.

"Well, obviously they made up, Adam!" A second voice answered the first, sounding very happy.

They both turned to see Rocky and Adam there. "Yeah, we did," Tommy confirmed.

When Jason saw Rocky, he couldn't stop the wide grin from coming to his face. "He forgave me for acting like an idiot!" He added.

Rocky's face wore an equally wide grin. "See, I told you!" He exclaimed, and before Jason could replied, threw his arms around him in a tight hug. Jason returned it wholeheartedly, wishing he could stay in his embrace forever. It felt so right and so good. But unfortunately he couldn't, so he pulled back and grinned.

"Well, don't you two look happy!" Adam exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

Tommy smiled knowingly. He knew the occasion. But it wasn't his place to say.

Rocky looked at Jason. Jason just stood there with a goofy grin on his handsome face. "It's just that Jason and…"

"Hi, guys!" A female voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Trini behind them. She kissed Adam good-morning and turned to the others. "What's going on?"

"I don't really know," Adam answered. Rocky and I just got here ourselves and found out that Tommy and Jason had just made up. Then Rocky hugged Jason and now they're both grinning like idiots."

"Well, that's great!" She exclaimed, smiling. But somehow it didn't reach her eyes.

"Definitely," Adam agreed. "But there's something else going on too." He looked at Rocky. "You were saying…?"

Rocky started to speak, but then Kat came up and they had to fill her in on what had happened between Tommy and Jason.

Trini, however, was having a hard time focusing on what anyone was saying. She couldn't get her mind off the note she'd found in her locker that morning. _Trini, please come to the common room at the community center at nine-thirty this evening. I have a wonderful surprise that you will love planned but you have to come alone and tell no one. Sincerely, a very good friend, _it had said. It was very mysterious and made her uneasy. It was all typed, even her name on the front of the envelope.

It didn't seem like Adam, but maybe he was just trying to throw her off. Or maybe it was from someone else entirely. She didn't know, but she was definitely very uneasy about it.

"Trini?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of her name, she turned to Adam. "Huh? Did you ask me something?

Adam looked worried. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. "I just told you that Jason and Rocky are a couple and you didn't even seem to hear me. You were like a million miles away just now."

"I'm okay," she replied. "But seriously, they're together?"

Adam nodded. "As of last night, according to Rocky."

Trini looked at him. Rocky was smiling happily at Jason as Jason did likewise. "That's awesome!" _Finally_, she thought to herself.

Just then, the bell rang. "Darn it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"We better get going!" Tommy added. "Hey, where are Zack and Tanya?"

"Zack had a meeting of the decoration/music committee for the upcoming dance," Jason answered as they began to move off.

"And Tanya was meeting Mr. Swanson about her history project," Kat added. Mr. Swanson was a world history teacher at Angel Grove High. "She told me she'd join us for lunch."

"Cool," Tommy said. "Is she okay, though? We haven't seen much of her this past week."

"She sounded better this morning," Kat replied as they split up to go to their classes. "I'm hoping that means yes." In her mind, she knew the real reason behind Tanya's actions and she dreaded what would happen tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Is Kat right to dread the evening? What does Tanya have in store for Adam and Trini? Stayed tuned to find out and please review on your way out?

**A/N 2:** Please check out my story_** Depressing News**_ in** Misc. Movies** if you haven't done so. It's about **_Supercross:_ _The Movie _**and I would love to know what you think! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

**A love that can Last**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before except I own Jason's mom's name.

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter and please review on you way out!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Calm before the Storm**

Late that evening, Trini felt decidedly uneasy as she got ready to go to the community center. She hadn't been able to figure out who had sent that note. It wasn't Adam's style not to sign something from him, and no one else made sense at all! Still, she knew the only way to find out what was going on was to go.

So at twenty after nine, she left her house and drove off, the uneasy feeling still in her gut.

Several minutes later, she arrived. She went in and headed straight for the common room. When she got there, the door was closed. _That's strange_, she thought to herself. _This door is almost always open_! Shrugging, she opened it and went in.

When she saw what was inside, she could hardly believe her eyes. A small dining room table was in the center set for a romantic dinner for two, complete with fine china, flowers, and candles that were already lit. The lighting was soft and quiet romantic music was playing, coming from somewhere. She couldn't tell where. She didn't see any radios or anything so she assumed it was coming from hidden speakers somewhere.

_Adam really did send the note_! But the excited thought had barely crossed her mind when the door on the opposite side opened and a brown-haired guy walked in. He was tall, well dressed in slacks and a green sweater. His eyes were sparkling brown and lit up by the smile on his face.

Trini had seen him around school and while he was good-looking, she didn't really know him. All she knew was that his name was Hunter something and that she'd heard from a couple of people that he could be a smooth operator. Still, what was he doing here, right now? He didn't even know her!

"Hello," he said softly. "It's Trini, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes. And you're Hunter, aren't you?"

He smiled again. "That's right. Hunter Stevenson." He held out his hand. "I'm so happy to meat you."

She took his hand and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you," she replied. His hand was warm and his handshake was firm, but gentle. "But what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "Anyway, this table sure is set fancy and I smell something delicious and Italian cooking so we might as well sit down and enjoy whatever it is." He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to dine with the most beautiful woman in school.

"But this is weird," Trini protested. "It makes no sense and how do you know that table is set for us?"

"Who else would it be for?" He asked. "We're the only ones here. And you're right, it is a little strange; but I say we enjoy it." He went to the table and pulled out a chair and gestured grandly. "For you, madam."

Reluctantly, Trini stepped over and sat down. The uneasy feeling was growing stronger, despite the fact that Hunter was being nothing less than a gentleman. He gently pushed her in and walked around and sat across from her.

He settled in and then focused his attention on her. "So, we might as well get to know each other," he said. "So what do you like to do?

Trini decided to go along with this for now. "Play volleyball, read, Kung-Fu, and I'm very environment-conscious.," she replied. "What about you?"

"Sports. I play first base on the varsity baseball team. I also like music, movies, football and soccer." He paused a moment. "You do Kung-Fu? What belt are you?"

"Brown," she replied.

Hunter grinned. "That's awesome!" She was getting more appealing every second!

Meanwhile, Jason was at home playing video games in the den with Dustin when the doorbell rang. He started to get up , but heard his mom say she would get it, so he sat back down. Moments later she came in the den.

"Jason, you have a visitor," She announced.

"Who is it, Mom?" He asked surprised. It was almost nine-thirty and he didn't know who would come over this late without calling first. He turned and gasped in surprise when he saw who was with his mom. "Rocky!" He grinned.

"Hey, Jase," Rocky replied. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, they remained serious-looking. This made Jason start to worry. Something was up.

He paused the game. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," He replied. "Maybe."

"Okay, you've lost me now."

Rocky looked around. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked, sounding a little nervous.

Now Jason was alarmed and even a little scared. Was Rocky having second thoughts about their new relationship? He hoped not. "Sure, we can go to my room. Okay Mom?"

Elena Scott nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks, Mom. Dustin, we'll finish this as soon as I get done, okay?"

"Sure, I'll keep it paused and get a snack," Dustin replied cheerfully.

"Cool. Thanks, man!" With that he got up and left the room with Rocky following. When they reached Jason's room, they went in and Jason shut the door.

Jason sat on his bed. "Okay, what's wrong?" He was halfway dreading the answer.

"I'm worried about Adam," Rocky replied softly. "I think something's going on with him."

At first, Jason let out a relieved breath, then sobered. Adam was Rocky's best friend. He patted the bed next to him. "Come here." Rocky did and sat next to him. Jason put his arm around him. "Okay, why do you think something's going on with Adam?"

Rocky shook his head. "I'm not totally sure, but he's been really quiet and out of it today."

"Adam's always quiet," Jason reminded him.

"Yes, but today he was quieter than usual and he looked worried every time I saw him."

Jason thought this over for a few moments. "Well, maybe he and Trini had an argument or something," he suggested.

Rocky shook his head. "That's not it. I saw them after school in a loving embrace. And they were kissing."

"Then what could it be?"

"Well, like I said , I'm not sure. But I think it may have something to do with the letter I found in his backpack when I was at his house.

"Letter? What letter?" Jason wanted to know.

"He doesn't know I read it, but I saw it sticking out of his backpack when he was using the bathroom and couldn't help myself." Jason chuckled at that but Rocky ignored it. He went on to explain what it said. When he was done, Jason looked worried.

"But who sent it? And what does it mean?" He asked.

"That's what I don't know. It wasn't signed. It just said 'from a very good friend'." He paused. "Something weird's going on."

"Something not right," Jason agreed.

"Yeah, but what should I do?" Rocky asked him.

"At this point, I think the only think you can do is be there for him if and when he needs you, and watch out for him as best you can do," Jason said seriously.

Rocky nodded. "I know, but what if it's not enough?"

Jason put his other arm around Rocky and pulled him close. "Hey, Adam's tough, and he's got Trini and his friends looking out for him. I'm sure he'll be okay." He kissed him gently.

"I hope so," Rocky replied. He still looked worried, though.

"I know so," Jason, replied firmly. He stroked Rocky's cheek lovingly.

"Oh, Jase," he murmured.

"Oh, Rocky," Jason murmured back. "I promise I will be there for Adam and help him any way I can if he needs it."

Rocky was so touched that he didn't know what to say. Instead, he kissed his boyfriend deeply on the lips. Jason moaned and returned the kiss, just as deeply. A minute later, they fell back on the bed, without breaking lip contact. For several minutes, they just lay there, making out and enjoying the closeness of each other.

Then reluctantly, they broke contact and sat up. Rocky had to get back home and Jason had to get back to his cousin. So after one last kiss, Jason walked Rocky downstairs and out the door, then returned to the den to resume his game with Dustin. The game didn't erase his worries, though. He had a bad feeling about that letter.

They were still making small talk when the door to the kitchen opened and a woman in a server's outfit walked in, carrying a tray with a huge, steaming platter. She set it down on the table and opened it, revealing a delicious looking pasta dish with vegetables and seafood, along with salads and garlic bread.

"Mmm, that looks delicious!" Hunter said.

Trini had to agree. And it smelled even better.

"Enjoy you dinner you two," the server told them. Taking her tray, she turned and left the room.

"Now what?" Trini asked.

"Now we eat," Hunter replied, filling his plate with food. Trini did likewise and for the next few minutes, they ate and made small talk.

Trini was surprised to find out that she was starting to enjoy herself. But Hunter was easy to talk to and he had a maturity that a lot of guys their age didn't. He was also relaxed and laid-back.

Then, he put his spoon down and looked into her eyes. "Trini, you are so beautiful," He murmured. His heart was racing.

"Uh, thank you," she replied, a little uncomfortably. She wasn't sure she liked where she was heading.

"If fact," Hunter went on, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Hunter, I don't think we should be talking like…"

"Shh," he interrupted her. "Let me finish. You're amazing and I've never felt like this about anyone before. He reached out and took her hands in his. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Trini gasped in shock. That was the last thing she expected or wanted to hear. "Hunter, stop it, please!" She exclaimed, raising her voice.

But Hunter didn't stop. Instead, he stood up, leaned over the table, and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. It felt wonderful, incredible, and amazing all rolled into one. He moaned and kissed her harder, sliding one hand up and tangling it in her hair.

Trini, however, was about to gag. She had no feelings for Hunter and it was all wrong! She put her hands on his chest and prepared to push him away. But before she could, the door where she had entered swung open and a familiar voice sounded. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review and tell me and stay tuned for more! Also, please check out my story**_ "Depressing_** _**News"**_ about the movie **_"Supercross"_** if you haven't done so! It's under **Misc. Movies!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Blowup

**A Love that Can Last**

**Chapter 17:** The Blowup

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. First my computer was in the shop, then I found out my motherboard was fried and so I had to buy a new computer! But now I'm back with the next chapter! I hope you like and please review!

* * *

Trini gasped, shoved Hunter away, and whirled around. Adam was standing there, hands on his hips. "Adam!" She began frantically. She knew it looked bad, but she had to make him understand! "This isn't what it looks like! Please listen-"

"So I was seeing things?" He interrupted her, his voice incredulous. "You weren't just in an embrace with another guy?"

"It wasn't an embrace!" Trini cried. "He kissed me!"

Adam snorted. "So that's just supposed to make it okay?"

"No! But if you would just listen!" She exclaimed desperately. "I didn't know Hunter was planning any of this! Please!"

"Hey, don't put this on me!" Hunter interrupted, speaking for the first time since Adam came in. "I didn't plan this."

Trini snorted. "Yeah, right. This whole evening was one big setup to get me!"

"No it wasn't." Hunter told her. "I didn't plan any of this, so don't put it on me!"

"You didn't plan any of this, yet you made passing moves and kissed me? Give me a break!"

"I didn't, but can you blame me for taking advantage of whoever did it to try to get the most beautiful woman to fall for me? Anyone would do the same!"

"No, only heartless, shallow people-"

"None of that matters!" Adam cut her off. "What matters is what I walked in on! And that I can't ignore it or pretend it didn't happen." Tears were streaming down his face. "Trini, I can't believe you did this to me; and with this smooth operator of a person to boot!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Trini screamed as Hunter rounded on Adam. "That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"How dare you talk about me that way, you Neanderthal!" Hunter snapped at Adam. "You're wrong and I'm not the one ranting and raving like a lunatic!"

"You're a dirty womanizer and everyone at school knows it!" Adam shot back. His eyes were blazing with fury.

"Go stuff yourself, asshole!" Hunter retorted.

"How many girlfriends have you had, anyway, Hunter?" Adam went on, ignoring the insult. "Is it fifty or sixty? Or maybe more. And I bet you've taken every one of them to bed!"

"I'm a virgin, thank you very much. Not that it's any of your business, though, pukeface!"

"The hell you are!" Adam shot back.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave me alone, you dirty piece of shit!" Hunter snarled. "I don't have to listen to this crap anymore!" He stomped to the door, but just before he left, he turned back and flipped Adam the finger. Then he turned to Trini and his face softened. "I'm sorry our evening got interrupted. But I'll make it up to you, I promise." He smiled at her and left.

"Screw you!' Adam yelled.

"Don't bother!" Trini shouted at the same time. Then she looked Adam in the eyes. "Honey, please. I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I know it looked bad, but if you just give me the chance to explain, you'll see that it wasn't what you think."

"Save it!" Adam snapped, his voice hard. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. There are none!"

"No, Adam!" Trini cried, taking his hands and starting to cry hard. "Please! You know I would never do-"

Adam pulled his hands away. "Stop it and leave me alone! In fact, why don't you go back to MR. Womanizer and leave me alone!" He was crying again.

Trini gasped in horror. "No Adam you can't mean that! Let's just go somewhere and talk!"

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, least of all you!" He turned toward the door. "So just leave me alone!"

"No Adam!" Trini should desperately.

But Adam ignored her and walked out.

"Adam!" Trini yelled once more, and then sank to the floor sobbing. After a few moments, she got up and ran out and just kept running until she could run no more. Then she sank to the ground and cried and cried.

_Man, that Adam Park is a jerk! And a wacko_, Hunter thought as he headed home. He shook his head, recalling his ranting and raving like a lunatic. How Trini cared what he said and thought was beyond him!

Just thinking about Trini made his heart race. He really was falling in love with her. He promised himself he would make this up to her no matter what. She was so gentle, so caring, so beautiful, so pure, that she deserved to be treated like a princess and he would do just that. And to hell with that creep Adam! He could rant at rave at someone else!

Brushing his hair back, he resolved to visit the florist shop the next morning with plenty of money.

Meanwhile, Adam was driving straight home. He could barely see because of his tears, which just kept coming and coming, and he was going fast, bordering on reckless. When he arrived home, he walked around to the back door, hoping to avoid being seen by anyone. The last thing he wanted was for his family to start asking questions.

So he entered as quietly as he could, took off his shoes, and tiptoed up the stairs. When he reached his room, he went in and shut the door as quietly as he could. He dropped his shoes and took off his socks, and then he threw himself on his bed and pounded his pillow furiously. _Why Trini ? Why would you do something like that? Did I do something wrong?_ He asked himself as he pounded his pillow. _Why would you embrace a creep like Hunter?_ He had no answers and after a couple more pounds he buried his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep.

Sometime later, Trini awoke shivering. She looked around, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, the events of the evening came back to her and her heart ached so much and she almost started crying again. Instead, she pulled herself to her feet and started back to the community center for her car.

When she reached it, so was so shaky and upset that she could barely drive. But she managed to make it home. Unlocking the door, she headed upstairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up her parents.

She went in her room and hurriedly changed into her pajamas. Then she got into her bed without brushing her teeth and pulled the covers up. _Oh, Adam, why would you let me explain?_ She thought sadly. _I would have told you that nothing happened. It was Hunter who did the embracing, not me. You're my soul mate not him! _More tears came to her eyes. _I don't even know him. And I thought you knew me better than to think that I would let anyone come between us! _

Unable to stop the tears, she reached up, turned off her light, and grabbed Mr. Ticklesneezer from her bedside table. Holding him tightly like a child with a stuffed animal, she curled into a ball and fell asleep, feeling heartbroken and alone.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I'm so sorry it's short but I wanted to get an update out and I also needed to end it here for the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for more!

**A/N2:** Brownie points to anyone who can tell me who Mr. Ticklesneezer is!


	19. Chapter 19: Aftermath, Part 1

**A Love That Can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 18. I hope you like and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Aftermath, Part 1**

By ten-o'clock the next morning, the Youth Center was in full swing. People were working out, eating, playing video games, and just hanging out with friends. Three of the people hanging out were Tommy, Jason, and Zack. They had arrived about ten minutes ago or so and were at a table. They had ordered juices and were talking as they drank them.

"So, Jase, where's Dustin?" Zack asked when there was a lull.

"He's at home, getting ready for a race," Jason answered with a smile.

Tommy grinned. "Cool, what time is it?

"One o'clock," Jason answered. "We're leaving at twelve. Do you guys want to come?"

Zack nodded. He'd never seen a dirt bike race and it sounded cool. "But if it isn't until one, why is he getting ready now?"

"His dad took him to the track a few minutes ago for some last minute practice," Jason replied.

"That's awesome," Tommy said. "He's really serious about this, isn't he?"

Jason nodded. "We're all really proud of him. If he keeps this up, he could go pro one day."

"Now that's jammin'!" Zack exclaimed.

Tommy gave Jason a high five. "Zack's right. And of course I'll come."

"Thanks, bro," Jason said, grinning.

Then Tommy thought of something. "But aren't all the riders covered in gear? How will we know which one's him?" He asked.

"By his number and the color of his bike," Jason answered. "He's number 27 and rides a green Kawasaki."

Tommy nodded. "Well that helps a lot."

"I agree," Zack added. "Now we know what bike to look for out there!" "This is going to be sweet!  
"I know," Jason agreed. "I can't wait to see him race!"

Just then Kat and Rocky joined them. Kat Kissed Tommy before sitting down next to him and Rocky sat next to Jason and took his hand in his.

"Hey, we're all going to watch Dustin race in a couple of hours," Zack announced.

"Yeah, do you guys want to come?" Jason asked.

Rocky grinned. "Sure!" He exclaimed. "That sounds awesome!"

Jason smiled and squeezed his hand. He knew he could count on Rocky and he loved it!

Kat nodded. "That sounds like fun. Count me in!"

Now Billy joined them; he sat down and ordered a drink. After Jason invited him to Dustin's race, and he had accepted, he leaned forward. "Where are Adam, Trini, and Tanya?" He asked. "I thought they'd be here by now."

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," Rocky told him. "I called Adam's house before I left, and when no one answered, assumed he was already here."

"I haven't heard from any of them," Tommy spoke up. Everyone but Kat spoke their agreement.

She had a real bad feeling about the three of them not being here. She was pretty sure she knew why they weren't and it made her sick to her stomach. She hadn't heard from Tanya since school yesterday so she didn't know how her plan had worked but she feared the worst, especially with the three involved not here.

Rocky and Jason exchanged a look. Both knew the other was thinking the same thing: Something bad had happened that had to do with the letter Adam had received yesterday!

"Maybe we should call them," Zack suggested.

Rocky pulled out his cell phone and opened it. "I'll try Adam." Seconds later he closed it. "Still no answer," he told everyone.

Jason shook his head. "Something's not right, guys," he said.

"I agree," Rocky seconded. "Adam's always at the Youth Center on Saturdays."

"Maybe you should go over to his house and see what's going on," Zack suggested to him.

"I'm coming with you," Jason immediately volunteered.

Before Rocky could speak, Tommy pointed behind Jason. "Guys, look," he told his friends

They all did and were surprised to see Adam approaching. Adam approaching wasn't what was surprising, it was how he looked. His hair was a mess, his eyes had dark circles under them, and he walked slowly, like the weight of the world was on his back.

Rocky immediately jumped up as he reached the table. "Adam, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked in a rush.

Adam shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled as Jason pulled up a chair.

Rocky wasn't going to accept that. "Hey, come on, buddy," he said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's me."

"We're you're friends, Adam," Jason added as he sat down. "If we don't know what's wrong, we can't help."

"Where's Trini?" Tommy asked gently.

"Come on, man," Rocky pleaded. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"How the hell should I know where Trini is!" Adam burst out suddenly. The others gasped in shock. "Although I can probably guess," he added sarcastically.

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Yeah, what happened, man?" Rocky asked at the same time.

"Ask that two-timing, cheating bitch if you want to know!" Adam retorted and put his head in his hands. _I knew I should have stayed home_, he thought bitterly. _I knew they would mob me when I don't want to talk about it_!

Now all of them gasped. The thought of Adam talking that way about anyone was ludicrous, but for him to say that about Trini; it was unthinkable! "Okay, Adam, that is not like you at all," Rocky stated. "Now what is going on? You can tell us." His voice was firm.

Adam looked at his best friend. Suddenly he couldn't keep it inside any longer. "Trini cheated on me, that's what's going on!" He burst out in anguish.

Everyone gasped again. Trini cheating on anyone was absurd! "Are you sure, man?" Tommy asked.

"That doesn't sound like her at all," Jason added.

Adam glared at them. "Oh, Yeah?" he asked. "Just listen to this!" He told them everything that had happened the night before.

When he was done, the others were in shock. What Adam had told them was unbelievable!

Jason leaned forward. "Are you sure, man? I mean, maybe it wasn't what it looked like. Trini's not-"

"I know what I saw!" Adam cut him off angrily.

"Yeah, but I've known Trini forever and she would not do something like this," Zack put in firmly.

"I don't care how long you've known her," Adam retorted furiously. "Sometimes you don't know people as well as you thought you knew them! And this is proof of that!" He was seething. How dare they imply that he was lying!

"Guys!" Rocky interjected. "I've known Adam all my life and I know that he'd never lie about something like this," he defended his best friend.

Adam gave him a grateful look. He should have known that Rocky would stand by him!

"I'm not saying he is," Jason replied. "I'm just saying that we need to hear her side of things too." He couldn't believe that she would ever go for someone like Hunter Stevenson! Even he knew the guy was one smooth, selfish operator!

Tommy nodded. "That's right," he agreed. "We need Trini here so we can all go somewhere private and talk this out."

Jason agreed. Tommy was right. They all needed to talk this out fast, before it caused any rifts between them. "I'll call Trini," he volunteered, standing up.

"Forget it," Adam said. "I'm not talking to her right now."

"Adam, it's better to settle this now, than wait," Tommy told him firmly.

"Tommy's right," Jason agreed. "The longer you wait, the more feelings will get hurt and the more anger you will have."

"You don't get it, do you?" Adam snapped and stood up so fast that his chair fell over. "This isn't some childish misunderstanding that can be magically fixed! "Trini cheated on me and nothing that anyone can say or do can change that!" Angry tears were streaming down his face.

Rocky put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think they fully believe that Trini would do something like this," he said gently.

"I realize that!" Adam retorted. "And it's pretty sad that my closest friends would think I'd make up something like this!"

"We're not saying that, Rocky," Tommy protested.

"Bullcrap!" Rocky shot back. "You're reactions say it all!"

"No, all we're saying is that we should hear both sides before we can make any judgements on anyone," Tommy explained.

"Whatever," Rocky muttered angrily. "Go call her then. Get her here. I have a few things that I want to say to her!"

Tommy held his hands up. "Whoa, Rocky," he said. "Calm down. That isn't going to help."

"Well, neither will coddling her!" He retorted.

"Tommy, just shut up!" Adam cut in. "I'd like to see how you would be if Kat cheated on you!"

"Not like this," he replied.

"I would never cheat on him!" Kat snapped at the same time.

"Oh, that's right, Tommy!" Rocky told him sarcastically. "You're so self-righteous and all, you'd handle it with a smile!"

"I would never do that, Rocky!" Kat retorted before Tommy could reply.

Tommy glared at Rocky and opened his mouth to speak, but Adam beat him to it angry remark. Tommy countered and suddenly they were all arguing and Dustin was staring wide-eyed at all them. HE couldn't believe they were acting this way!

Kat hung back as a terrible feeling of dread filled her. This was worse than she'd expected! And she feared things would get worse before they got better!

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Will Kat confess? Stay tuned to find out and please review! Oh, and you haven't seen the last of Hunter Stevenson!


	20. Chapter 20: Getting Worse

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Getting Worse**

As her friends continued to argue, Kat's feeling grew worse. Just then Zack slammed his palm on the table hard enough to make the glasses rattle. The sudden noise made all of them jump.

"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" He thundered.

Jason jumped a bit at his friend's tone. Zack didn't talk like that very often at all! In fact, the last time he had done it was when he was yelling at Goldar! But all of them had screamed at various monsters, minions, and their villainous leaders. But this was way different.

It worked. Zack's outburst silenced everyone at the table. Rocky put his hand over his heart. "What are you trying to do, Zack? He asked. "Give someone a heart attack?"

Zack glared at him. "Maybe it would knock some sense into all of you," he replied evenly.

"Excuse you?" Tommy told him.

"You're all acting like children," he replied. "You've all been friends for a long time and you are better than this. How many times have we helped others to talk problems over rationally?"

Rocky hung his head. "Zack's right," he said. "We were all being pathetic."

Tommy and Jason nodded. "Yeah, we were," Tommy agreed.

"I'm sorry, guys," Jason added.

Zack gave him a surprised look, "You weren't doing anything except trying to smooth things down and be reasonable."

"But I did a lousy job," He pointed out.

"It wasn't your fault, Jase," Rocky assured him. "We were too angry to listen."

"Rocky's right," Tommy put in, shaking his head. "I was acting like an ass." He couldn't believe how he had just acted. Not listening to his closest friends and passing quick judgements was so unlike him. But Adam's news had just floored him! Still, he knew that was no excuse.

"Zack's right," Adam added. "But it really hurts that you don't fully believe me. I was there and I saw it!" His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Adam!' Rocky exclaimed, feeling his heart contract with pain at his best friend's hurt. He got up and went around the table and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Adam leaned in and hugged Rocky tight, and buried his head in his shoulder as he burst into sobs.

Jason got up and hugged Adam from the other side. And Tommy rubbed his back. Even Zack squeezed his hand. Only Kat hung back, partly because there was no room for her to get to Adam and partly because she was filled with guilt.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until Adam's sobs started to die down. Then they all pulled back a little. Rocky kept his arm around him, though. Adam wiped his eyes and looked at his friends. "Thanks, guys," he said softly. "It means a lot that you're there for me."

"Always," Tommy replied. "I know I acted like a jerk at first, and I'm sorry. I should know that you'd never just make something like this up."

"It was just so shocking," Jason added.

Adam shook his head. "At least you didn't walk in on her kissing another guy," he pointed out.

Jason laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, why don't you come to Dustin's race with us," he suggested. "Motocross races are fat and exciting. It might help to forget everything for a little while."

But Adam shook his head. "Thanks, Jason," he replied. "But I'm just not in the mood. I think I'm going to just go home. Tell Dustin good luck for me, okay?"

"Sure," Jason said. "But please call Rocky or one of us if you need to talk."

"I will," Adam told him. With that, he turned and walked out.

When he was gone, Rocky sighed. "Poor Adam. I feel so bad for him. I really wish there was something I could do for him." It really upset him to see his best friend hurting so much.

Jason wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Hey, he knows you're there for him and will always be there for him to talk to or anything else, love," he murmured softly. "But we have to talk to Trini and get her side of the story before we can help them get through this."

Rocky knew this was true, but it was little consolation right now. "Well, let's go to her house right now," he murmured back.

"We can't, baby," Jason told him regretfully. "It's about time to get to the track for the race. But after it we'll go, okay?"

"Okay," Rocky replied.

Jason pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "You have to stay strong, Rocky. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Thank you, Jason. That means so much to me," he said. And it did. Jason's support meant the world to him.

"Always," he replied. Then he looked at his friends. "We need to get to the track. The race starts soon."

"We're coming, Jase," Tommy said. And they all left together, even Kat.

Dustin's race was exciting, and it was a welcome break for all of them. But although he took second, and that was awesome, it was over much too quickly. Then it was back to a long weekend. No one heard from Trini, although several people tried multiple times, and Adam kept insisting that he was okay, but they all knew he wasn't.

Finally, Monday morning rolled around, and as Jason drove to school with Rocky with him, he couldn't help wondering what was going to happen.

"Hey, Jase, are you okay?" Rocky asked, noticing his boyfriend's silence.

"Yeah, just worried about what might happen today," he replied, and managed a small smile.

Rocky slipped his arm around him. "So am I," he said. "But as the saying goes, I'm hoping for the best and prepared for the worst."

Jason squeezed Rocky's hand. "I know, but I'm still worried." He stopped at a red light.

"Hey," Rocky said firmly, cupping his chin in his hand. "I know it looks bad now, but it will work out in the end."

Jason gazed into his eyes. "Do you really think so?" He asked hopefully.

"I know so," Rocky told him and kissed him gently. Jason moaned and returned it, caressing Rocky's cheek as he did so.

They pulled back slightly and then kissed again, softly and tenderly. Just then the sound of a horn honking sounded, startling them both. The jumped apart and Jason looked up and saw that the light was green. "Shit!" Jason cursed and pressed the gas.

"Oops," Rocky said sheepishly. "I guess kissing and driving don't mix."

Jason shook his head. "I guess not," he replied, a tad regretfully. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Rocky's loving embrace!

"But we'll have plenty of time for it later," Rocky assured him.

Jason managed a smile and kept driving. When they got to school, he parked and turned off the car. But before he could get out, Rocky pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Jason held him tight as he returned the kiss. But all too soon it ended and they had to get out and go into school. As they did, they were still worried about what might happen but they hoped for the best.

Meanwhile, Trini took her books out of her locker and slammed the door shut. She had just had the worst weekend of her life and had no desire to talk to anyone.

But just as she turned to head to her first class, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear. "Hi, Trini!"

She groaned and turned around. "Hunter, what do you want?" She asked wearily.

Hunter Stevenson just smiled. "You're looking very beautiful today!" He replied happily, and moved toward her.

"Hunter, just stop it!" She cried, starting to get angry. She was in no mood for his crap today!

Hunter looked confused. "Stop what?" He asked. "All I did was give you a compliment. And you always look beautiful."

"Hunter, I look like jack crap today and it's your fault!" She snapped angrily.

"How the hell could that be!" Hunter exclaimed. "And you're wrong!" He reached out to take her hand. "You're as beautiful and lovely as ever." His voice had softened.

But Trini didn't want to hear it. "Leave me alone!" She shouted and slapped his hand away. Then she took off down the hall before Hunter could say or do anything else.

"I wonder if Trini is here today," Jason said to Tommy as they headed to their first class. They were in the same one so they always walked together.

"I don't know, but we'll probably know one way or the other by lunch," Tommy replied. From his tone, Jason could tell that he was worried as him.

"Yeah," Jason murmured. Then he stopped and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, stopping him too. "Tommy, this has to be resolved, he said firmly. "Not only could it wreck the team, but close friendship as well!"

Tommy agreed wholeheartedly. It did have to be resolved. The only question was, how?

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will it get resolved and at what cost? Stay tuned to find out and please review! They keep me motivated!


	21. Chapter 21: The Unraveling

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Unraveling**

At lunch time, Jason headed into the cafeteria with a feeling of trepidation. He had seen Trini before classes so he knew she was in school today and Adam was in his English class so of course he was here. He didn't know what was going to happen, although he hoped they could talk it out.

He got in the hot lunch line and minutes later, he was heading for the table where he and the others always sat. Tommy, Kat, and Tanya were already there and greeted him warmly as he sat down.

"Hi, guys," he said as he opened his milk.

Just then, Zack and Trini joined them. "What's up?" Zack added.

"Hey, Zack!" Jason replied and slapped him a high-five. "Hi, Trini."

"Hi, Jason," she said softly.

As she sat down, Jason's heart went out to her. She looked so sad and her eyes had dark circles and bags under them. Her hair hung limply down her back as she began to pick at her food.

"I heard what happened," Tommy said. "How are you holding up?" He got up and gave her a warm hug.

"Not very well," she replied, returning the hug.

"We're here for you, Tri," Tommy assured her as he sat back down.

"Always," Jason added. Kat voiced her agreement and Tanya just nodded.

"Thanks guys," she whispered. Suddenly she stiffened.

Jason followed her gaze and saw Rocky and Adam approaching. Immediately he began to feel nervous, but a small part hoped they could talk it out and maybe get started on the road to resolving it. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, this will all work out soon," he assured her.

She didn't answer as Rocky and Adam reached the table and sat down. Adam gave Trini a dirty look as he did so.

Trini looked down at her hands as everyone else greeted them.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked, trying to sound normal.

Rocky started to speak, but Adam beat him to it. "Nothing's up," he said with a snort. "It's all down, and by now, you all probably know why!" He glared at Trini.

"Adam, that's not fair," Jason said firmly as Tanya got up and went over to him and put her arm around him.

"Like it was fair that she cheated on me with that snob Hunter Stevenson!" He exploded.

Zack gasped. "Adam, I don't think that she…"

"How many times to I have to tell you that I didn't cheat!" Trini exclaimed, cutting him off.

Adam scoffed. "Then what do you call making out with another guy?"

"I wasn't making out with him!" Trini retorted. "Hunter was the one putting moves on me, and I pushed him away! It's not my fault he wouldn't listen!"

"Yeah, right!" Adam shot back. "Is that all you have is excuses?"

"It's true!" Trini yelled, standing up so fast her chair fell over.

"I know Hunter, and he's not like that! He's a nice guy!" Tanya broke in.

Jason looked at her. "He's newer than you. How would know that already?" he asked, surprised.

"Because I do," she replied firmly.

"He's a ladies' man and one heck of an operator," Jason told her.

"And how the heck would you know that?" She demanded angrily. "You've only been back a couple of weeks!"

"Observation," he stated firmly. "I've seen him around school with at least three different girls in the past two weeks."

"Who gives a shit!" Adam broke in. "It doesn't change what Trini did!"

"I didn't cheat on you!" she screamed in his face. "Why won't you just listen?"

"Because I know what I saw!" He shot back. "You were having a fancy dinner with him and making out!"

"Because I was set up!" She cried. "And he kissed me!"

"Guys, let's all calm down and go somewhere else and talk about this," Tommy interrupted. "Everyone's looking at us."

"Stay out of this, Tommy," Adam snapped. "We're going to talk about it right here and right now!"

"Hey, man, "Rocky began, laying a hand on his shoulder.

But Adam just brushed it away. "Leave me alone!"

"Tommy's right," Jason spoke up. "The middle of the cafeteria isn't the place for this."

"Leave me alone, Jason!" Trini snapped, pushing him away. "Adam's going to get it through his thick skull that I did not cheat on him!"

Adam snickered. "No, you're going to confess to the truth, Trini!" He countered angrily.

"I am already telling the truth, Adam!" Trini cried. "You know me better than to think I would cheat on you!"

"I thought I did," Adam muttered. "Now I wonder if I ever knew you at all."

Several gasps sounded at his words. "Adam!" Tommy exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa, buddy!' Rocky added. "I know you're hurt but don't you think that's taking it too far?"

Adam glared at him. "She's the one you need to talk to about going too far!" He shot back, indicating Trini.

"You are going too far!" Trini exploded. "You won't listen to me or anyone!

"Because there's nothing to listen to!" He retorted. "Your actions said everything!"

"No they didn't! And you'd find that out if you'd actually listen to me!" Tears started falling down her cheeks.

Rocky shook his head as Adam snapped angrily at Trini. "I've never seen him be this stubborn."

"I hate to say it, but he's being a jerk," Zack told him.

Adam whirled around. "She makes out with another guy and I'm being a jerk?" His voice was incredulous.

"Zack, I think that was a little uncalled for," Tommy told him.

"Adam is not a jerk!" Tanya spoke up. "He has a right to be hurt and angry after what Trini did to him!"

"What I did to him?" Trini exclaimed hotly as Kat gasped in shock. "I think you need to stay out of this. You weren't even there!"

"Girl, don't even try to tell me what to do!" Tanya snapped.

Kat could not believe what she was hearing. But before she could say anything, Rocky spoke up. "Tanya, you are way out of line!"

She shook her head as Tanya began yelling at Rocky. Tommy tried to intervene as Adam and Trini started arguing again. This was worse than she ever could have imagined. If this kept up, none of them would be speaking to each other in five minutes! _This has to stop now_, she thought as Jason tried to calm down Adam and Trini with no success.

Slowly, she got to her feet. No one noticed. She took a deep breath. _I'm sorry, Tanya_, she told her best friend silently. She didn't want to betray her, but she had to stop this now! "ENOUGH!" She bellowed, slamming her hand on the table.

Her outburst startled everyone into silence.

"Kat, what-" Tommy began.

"Everyone listen," she said firmly, holding up a hand to stop him. "This is going to stop, and it's going to stop now!"

"I would love nothing more, but how are you going to do that?" Jason asked.

"By telling the truth about what actually happed that night," she replied.

"How would you know that? You weren't there," Tommy wanted to know.

Tanya turned pale. "Kat, no!" she cried. "You promised!"

"I know I did, but this can't go any further. It's tearing us all apart and I know that was not your intention." Her voice was very firm, and no one said anything. She took another deep breath and went on. "The whole evening was a setup. And I can prove it." Shocked gasps met her words.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will Kat's confession help mend things or just make them worse? Will Tanya and Kat's friendship survive this? Stay tuned to find out and please leave a review! Feedback is the best present an author can receive!


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions

**A love that can Last**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the long wait. I PROMISE I will update quicker! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Confessions**

After a moment of silence, everyone started talking at once.

"Huh? How do you know?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason wanted to know.

"Are you serious?" Zack asked her.

"Will you guys be quiet?" Adam snapped loudly. "I want to hear this. It ought to be good!"

Kat couldn't tell whether he meant it or was just being sarcastic. But it really didn't matter. She was going to tell the truth in any case. "Adam's right," She said. "Shhh!" after a moment, the others quieted and she went on. "Adam and Trini, I know you both received letters from a 'very good friend' last week."

Trini gasped. "How did you know?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Adam said. Tanya just glared daggers at her.

Because I helped Tanya write and deliver them," she explained sadly, feeling her eyes well up with tears of shame.

"Seriously?" Jason asked in shock.

"Kat, how could you do something like that?" Rocky demanded angrily.

Kat hung her head. "I thought I was trying to help my best friend," she replied softly.

"Are you that stupid to think hurting two people is actually helping anyone? Rocky exclaimed incredulously.

"Rocky, calm down a little and let her finish," Tommy broke in sternly.

Rocky said nothing, just glared at her and Tommy. Kat gave Tommy a small grateful smile and went on. Tanya wanted to break up Adam and Trini so she could be with Adam." Gasps met her words, but she ignored them. "So she went to Hunter, knowing he liked Trini, and arranged for him to be at the Community Center on Friday evening and used the letters to ensure Trini would be there as well and that Adam would walk in on them knowing without a doubt that Hunter would put the moves on Trini. That he was that kind of person to take advantage of a situation like that without regards to anyone else's feelings. And he did just that."

A lot of shocked and horrified looks were directed at Tanya. They couldn't believe that she would do something like that! "How could you!" Rocky demanded angrily. "Are you sick?'

"Or just that selfish?" Trini added.

"She just wants what she wants and to hell with anyone else and their feelings!" Jason snapped, glaring daggers at her.

"Like I said, selfish!" Trini repeated.

"I am not sick!" Tanya screamed a Rocky. "You don't understand anything!"

"What's there to understand?" Rocky snapped back. "You were after what you wanted and didn't care who got hurt to get it! And Kat's just as bad for going along with it!"

"Guys, I think we need to discuss this in private," Tommy broke in.

"How can you call yourself a ranger?" Trini hissed softly to Tanya, ignoring Tommy.

"How indeed?" Rocky added.

"How could you, Tanya?" Jason asked her. "How could you so willingly hurt two people who are supposed to be some of your closest friends?"

"Me? Adam's the one who hurt me first!" Tanya exclaimed angrily.

"I can't believe you!" Adam exploded, speaking for the first time since Kat's explanation." "I told you umpteen times I had no romantic feelings for you! You can't blame me for not listening!"

"You got that right!" Rocky agreed.

You're despicable!" Adam snapped. "Your manipulations caused me to hurt the woman that I am deeply in love with badly; the one who means more to me than anything!" He lowered his voice. "You are a disgusting human being and no more a ranger than Lord Zedd!" With that he got up and stormed off.

"He's absolutely right!" Rocky exclaimed. "You make me sick!"

"You don't deserve to be a ranger!" Trini added.

"Whoa, guys! I know she did wrong, but I think you are going a little too far," Zack broke in.

Heads turned toward him in shock. "Are you insane?" Rocky asked incredulously. "Look what she did!"

"Rocky's right," Trini said angrily. "She's selfish, manipulative, and…"

"In love," Zack finished. "And we all know that love can make you do crazy things."

"Zack, what she did was way more than crazy," Jason told him. It was premeditated, and she knew all along that two people would be hurt greatly, and yet she didn't care. That is no way the behavior or attitude of a ranger."

"We should tell Zordon. He deserves to know about this!" Rocky said, whispering heatedly so only the people at the table could hear.

"He'll be very hurt, angry, and disappointed in her," Trini replied, keeping her voice down as well.

"Guys, hold on," Tommy broke in. "I know you are angry, but let's try not to make a bad situation any worse than it is."

"Oh come on, Tommy!" Rocky retorted. "Even you have to be angry over what she did. And that Kat helped her!"

He nodded. "I am. And Kat and I are going to have a long talk later about why she went along with it." She nodded, but said nothing. "But right now we do need to stay calm and keep in control of ourselves. I know no one here wants to say or do more hurtful things in anger."

"Maybe, but I am going to try to find Adam," Trini said. Getting up, she picked up her tray and left.

Rocky shook his head. "Man, Aisha would be horrified to learn what the person she chose to replace her was really like."

Tanya snorted. "Oh spare me!" She said witheringly. "Like you all are such saints!"

"She'd be pissed," Tommy admitted, ignoring Tanya. "She doesn't like to see anyone getting hurt like that."

"No one does," Jason said. "But what's important here is what are we going to do about it? We have to keep this from getting worse and ruining our friendships and the ranger team."

"You are a traitor, Kat!" Tanya hissed angrily at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but I just couldn't…"

"Save it for someone who cares!" She cut her off. Without another word she turned and marched away. No one noticed Zack staring after her.

Rocky shook his head wearily as Kat hung her head. He knew his boyfriend was right. But how in the world were they going to do it? "How?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied, squeezing his hand under the table. "But we'll figure something out."

"Jason's right," Tommy said. "We will."

Rocky hoped they were right. Right now things were pretty bad.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Will things get better or worse? And what's up with Zack? Stay tuned to find out and please review!


	23. Chapter 23: Aftermath, Part 1

**A Love that can Last**

**Disclaimer**: Same as before.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait. The plot bunnies have evaded me but now I'm back! And hopefully I will stay back! (I will try my hardest!) Now, on to the chapter. I hope you like and please review on your way out!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Aftermath Part 1**

Later, after school, Rocky caught up with Jason in the parking lot. "Hey, wait up!" He called to his boyfriend.

Jason slowed and turned. "What's up, Rocky?" He asked. Then noticing his boyfriend's downcast expression, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Rocky shook his head. "I wanted to talk to Adam after school, but I looked all over for him and I couldn't find him," He replied. "Have you seen him?"

"I am afraid not," he said sadly. Seeing Rocky's facer droop, he quickly tried to reassure him. "Hey, he's had a big shock today. He probably needs a little time alone. Or he and Trini are somewhere talking things out."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, probably," he said. "I just wanted to…"

"Hey, I know you're worried about him, but he'll be okay," Jason interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jason wished that there was something he could do or say to cheer his boyfriend up.

"I know," He replied softly. "I just wanted to talk to him."

Suddenly, not caring who saw, he drew Rocky into a tight hug. "I know things are a mess right now, but they'll turn out all right before long," he murmured.

Rocky really wanted to believe him, but was almost afraid to after everything that had happened. "I hope so," He whispered into Jason's ear.

"I know so," Jason told him. Pulling back, he looked into Rocky's eyes. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my house? We can hang out and play video games with Dustin. And we'll see if you can stay for dinner."

Now Rocky smiled. "What about some me and you time?" He asked slyly.

Jason grinned. "Of course! Do you think I'd let it be any other way?" His eyes twinkled.

"Not really," Rocky replied. "Let's go." The sooner they got to Jason's, the sooner they would have some time to themselves!

"Yes, let's," Jason agreed, and with that they hurried to their cars.

Meanwhile, Adam had gone straight home without talking to anybody. He needed some time alone, to think. Now he was lying on his back on his bed going over what happened at lunch in his head. I am such a fool, he thought. But who would have thought that Tanya would ever do something like that?

"Oh, Trini," he said aloud. I should have known that you'd never do something like that! His eyes filled with tears. Why didn't I believe you? Why? He pounded the bed with his fist as a sob escaped him. But he had to go and jump to conclusions like an idiot instead of listening to her!

He wanted more than anything to go talk to her, but she probably would refuse to talk to him. And he couldn't blame her after the way he treated her. But he had to try. Resolutely, he got up and left his room.

But before he could reach the front door, his mom intercepted him. "Adam, your father is bringing a client home for dinner and his wife and two kids are coming too. I need your help with dinner and making sure the house is looking good when they get here. Please?"

He sighed. This was not something he felt like doing right now. He needed to talk to Trini as soon as possible. Even so, he nodded. "Sure," he replied.

His mom smiled. "Thanks, honey."

"Anytime," he mumbled and followed her into the kitchen. His mom didn't notice his dejected tone, though. She just began getting out pots and pans, bowls, and ingredients. Sighing, he helped her, promising himself that he would go to Trini's as soon as dinner was over.

I can't believe her! How could she do something like that? Trini thought angrily as she paced in her room. How can she call herself a ranger? And how in the world could Kat help her? These thoughts had been whirling inside her head since Kat's confession at lunch that day.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could go back in time and prevent this whole mess from happening. And what a mess it was! Tommy upset at Kat, everyone upset at Kat, Everyone mad at Tanya, especially her and Rocky, Tanya pissed at her, Kat, and probably everyone else, but most of all, everything all screwed up between her and Adam!

At the thought of him, her eyes welled up. "Oh, Adam!" She whispered, desperately wishing that his arms were around her now, and wondering if that would ever happen again. This were awful between them now and she wanted more than anything to go to his house and talk to him and sort this whole mess out.

But what if he still refused to listen to her? She didn't see how after Kat's confession, but she knew Adam could be very stubborn when he wanted to. She sighed. It was about dinner time and she couldn't go to his house until after.

She shook her head. She really wished Kim was around so she could talk to her about all this. But she was in Florida training for the Pan Global Games. As close as she was to Jason, Zack, and Tommy, she needed a girl to talk too right now. Her eyes filled with tears again and her mom chose that moment to call her to dinner. Wiping them away, she left her room and headed downstairs to the dining room, even though the only place she wanted to go to was Adam's.

Jason moaned as he and Rocky fell back on his bed, kissing passionately. It was after dinner and the two of them had gone straight to his room for some private time, declining the movie the others were watching. Once there, they hadn't wasted any time before indulging in some much anticipated making out.

Jason moaned again as Rocky trailed his lips down to his neck. As he leaned his head back to give him more room, Rocky shifted above him slightly, improving his angle. As Rocky continued to lavish attention on his neck, Jason ran his fingers through his hair and down his back.

Suddenly Rocky kissed his way back to Jason's lips and captured them in fiery kiss filled with hunger and passion. Jason returned it just as fiery and hungrily, pulling his boyfriend even closer. Rocky moaned and kissed him harder.

Suddenly Jason was hit with a confining feeling. After a moment he realized what was causing it. He pushed Rocky back a little.

"Huh? What's wrong, baby?" Rocky asked anxiously. Maybe he had been coming on too strong.

Jason didn't answer. He was too busy clawing at his shirt, trying to pull it off. "Dammit!" He swore in frustration a moment later. Then Rocky understood.

"Hey, calm down," Rocky said soothingly. "I've got it." He pulled Jason's shirt off and Jason tossed it away, not caring where it landed. Rocky then removed his own shirt. No sooner than he tossed it away, Jason crushed his lips to his hungrily.

Rocky kissed him back just as hungrily and within moments, the two were kissing as if they could never get enough, running their hands up and down each other's chests, moaning and groaning, only pulling back to take breaths every so often between kisses.

Everything flew out of Jason's mind except the thought that he felt and wished they could stay like this forever, he was so happy and full of love.

"_**Jason Scott, what is going on here**_?"

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? Will Adam and Trini be able to work things out? And who is yelling at Jason and Rocky and what will happen to them? Stay tuned to find out and


End file.
